Kissing You
by lilyrose284
Summary: Here is how true love was reborn in a world where things don't always turn out to be the way you always dreamed. It just takes one kiss to ignite a passion, a love affair so perfect. This is a true romance around the most loved couple. Final Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**KISSING YOU**

This story is dedicated to my favorite love song of all times. When I first heard Des'ree singing this song while watching _Romeo and Juliet_. When Leo and Claire met, this song, man, oh man. One of the best songs in the world to listen to over and over. It touched my soul. It touched my heart. The lyrics, the words, describe such a great love. A love so deep and sincere. A love we all wish and desire to have experienced it once in our lives. So, I hope you enjoy. If you want the song and/or lyrics, just ask me through email and I'll send them to you, if you haven't never heard of it, trust me you will want to. It's the absolutely greatest love song, one of the best ones, at least to me.

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and it's character belong to someone else, not me. _

_Summary: Sailor Moon is all about this teenager, Serena Tsukino, who lives in Tokyo. She lived on the Moon Kingdom millions of years ago, as princess and heir to the universe, when it was attacked by the evil Queen Beryl. Her lover and prince, Endymion of the planet Earth, was killed like herself along with the sailor scouts. But with their deaths came rebirths and sent to Earth in the future. This story is dedicated to the love affair of Serena Tsukino and Darien Chiba. He was a cocky individual, so sure of himself, despite his lack of a family growing up. Serena was a sweet and kind person, many times clumsy, unable to stop whining, doesn't put her school work first so appears stupid, but truly is not, loves sweets and arcade games. She is a person so in love with her life. _

_Here is how true love was reborn in a world where things don't always turn out to be the way you always dreamed. Sometimes, it just takes one kiss to ignite a passion, a love affair so perfect and oh, so good. This is a true romance around the most loved couple in Japanese anime history, Serena and Darien. _

Serena was on her way to meet the girls at the Cherry Hill Temple, Raye's temple and home. She had detention yet again for being late to school in the morning, so was running late to the temple. She stopped to get a snack on the way, because she knew Amy would have them working really late. As she ran, she noticed a monster attacking and sucking the life energy from some people in the park.

"Great, something I don't need." Serena pulls out her broach and transforms into Sailor Moon, the champion of justice. She fought the monster. It was a better fighter than Serena, knocking her around, causing Sailor Moon to hit the ground many times. Tuxedo Mask appeared as Sailor Moon was blasted backwards. He caught her.

"Sailor Moon, use your tiara."

"Right." She created a mighty disk from her tiara. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" She destroyed the monster.

"Thanks Tuxedo Mask."

"Until next time, Sailor Moon."

"Tuxedo Mask, wait!" He turned to her standing before her.

"What is it, Sailor Moon?"

"Sorry, I know you must hate having to save me all the time."

"It is my duty, I do not mind."

"Why are you after the crystal?"

"To find my life."

"Your life?"

"My real life. Goodbye, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask turned and jumped away. Sailor Moon watched him disappear. With everyone safe, Sailor Moon transformed back to Serena and started walking away. She paused as the ground got blurry. Serena picked up her books and her bag and as she stood up straight, there was a major head rush. She felt the back of her head and groaned. It was as if she was looking through glasses of a nearly blind person. Sounds around her getting softer with every step. Darien was doing his afternoon jog when he came across a figure lying on the ground. Darien ran harder as he got close and recognized her.

"Meatball head?" Darien checked her pulse. "Meatball Head! Serena! Serena! Can you hear me!" Darien patted her face. Serena groaned, her eyes slightly tried to open. "Meatball head wake up!" Serena's eyes opened. She sat up quickly.

"I..wo..Dar.." Darien held her sitting up.

"What happened Serena?"

"Moon..ter..oo. Mmm..my head." Serena's head fell back.

"Poor Meatball head." Darien lifted her into his arm. He didn't remember seeing her as one of the victims when he saved Sailor Moon.

>

>

>

>

Serena woke up in a dark room. She moaned and moved to her side off her back. Serena sniffed the pillow and didn't recognize it. She sat up quickly. Serena pushed the black sheets away and got out of bed. She walked out the bedroom into the living room. Darien looked up from his notes and smiled.

"You're up."

"Darien?"

"Hey, Meatball Head. You feeling better?"

"Uh, yeah. You brought me here?"

"Of course, couldn't let you dry up in the sun," Darien said teasing her.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Darien smiled.

"Got a headache?"

"Little one." Serena rubbed the back of her head.

"I'll get you something for that."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Serena asked.

"You want some dinner." Serena's eyes went wide. "I got a fried fish, shrimp, scallions, vegetables and rice. Go, make yourself a plate."

Darien found himself smiling and laughing as Serena talked and told him all about things this week. She took another spoonful of rice.

"Am I talking too much? The girls say I talk too much."

"No, you're fine."

"No, I have a big mouth, I'm probably boring you and you hate me more."

"I don't hate you, Meatball head."

"The girls would be...oh, no! The girls!" She jumped up. "I totally forgot about them!" Darien followed her as she ran to the door to get her shoes. "I am so stupid!" She sat down and slid on her socks and shoes.

"You're leaving without dessert?"

"Dessert!" Serena groaned. "I wish I could, but they must be so worried!" Darien nodded and pulled down her bookbag from the hook.

"Well, good luck."

"Darien..."

"Yea." She took her bag from him.

"Thank you." Darien nodded. "Even if you are still a jerk."

"Of course, Meatball head." Darien opened his door. Serena reached to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, but Darien moved quickly and caught her on the lips. Serena's eyes opened wide as their lips stayed pressed together. Her eyes slowly closed as his lips pressed a bit harder against hers. Serena pulled back remembering the girls. She smiled and walked backwards. Serena waved back as she ran down the hall to the elevator, not without tripping on the way. She smiled and hit the button. The elevator doors closed with her touching her lips. Darien kept his eyes on her. 'You kissed a mere child!' Darien groaned at that thought and closed his door.

>  
>  
>  
>

Serena finally arrived to the steps of the Cherry Hill Temple. She climbed them and finally stopped to breath.

"I am soo sorry!" Serena said huffing as she came inside.

"Well, there is she, ladies," Raye said.

"I know! I know! I am soo late."

"Where have you been!" Lita asked.

"We called everyone!" Raye screamed. "You are soo irresponsible, you know we all wanted to study tonight and you blow us off!"

"I..it wasn't like that!"

"Right, I'll bet she forgot and hid out in the arcade," Mina said with a smile

"That is not fair!"

"Some leader you are! As I recall it, it was your executive decision to have this study session for a change. I thought you were trying to change, Serena! Amy worked hard on these cards and sheets! You are such a spoiled, irresponsible, disrespectful..."

"I was attacked! I was attacked by a monster in the park! Don't you dare talk to me like that! Where were you!" Tears rolled down her face. She turned and rushed out crying.

>  
>  
>  
>

Serena's parents rushed to Serena as she walked into the house.

"Where have you been!"

"Mom." Serena cried against her mother's chest. "The girls are so mad at me!"

"The girls called saying you didn't show up to the temple! Where have you been?" Ken, Serena's father, yelled.

"Serena, what is this?" Her mother could feel a bump on her head.

"I hit my head." Ken rubbed the spot and looked at his wife.

"Does it hurt?" Serena nodded. "Did you fall and hit your head?" Serena nodded.

"You are just too clumsy, baby. Come on, I'll put you to bed." Ikuko helped her daughter upstairs. Serena was left covered up.

"Is she okay?"

"If that bump on her head gets worse that will worry me more. I hope in the morning she will be okay. I'll call the girls and tell them she made it home."

"Okay. Come let's get some sleep." Ken took his wife's arm and led her to their bedroom.

>  
>  
>  
>

Darien pressed the soft body beneath him deeper into his couch. His mouth attacked her mouth in a heated exchange of passion. Serena moaned against Darien's kisses.

She had sneaked out her bedroom, not being able to sleep. With Luna gone for the night, Serena found it much easier slipping out the window. Darien was about to get into bed when there was a knock at his door.

"Serena?" He opened it and was shocked to see her. "It's late, Meatball Head."

"I know. I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep and..."

"Come on. I'll make some tea." They had made it to his kitchen. Darien had filled his kettle with water, but as he was about to turn the flame on, Serena's hand moved up his back. Darien turned and cupped her face. Serena leaned in to kiss him first. Though she may have started it, Darien continued it by lifting her up into his arms and carrying her over to his couch.

Serena's hand moved from his back to holding his face, as Darien's hands moved up and down her body. One of his hands settled beneath her shirt, between his fingers, her taut, hard pink nipple. Darien's head angled to deep their kissing even more, before it hit him. He was kissing Serena, Meatball Head. She was a girl, a young one at that. Darien jerked away. Serena looked up at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Serena tried to touch his face and bring it back to her level.

"NO! DON'T!" He quickly stood up as far away from her as possible. "You have to leave."

"Why?"

"Because you're a child!" Serena gasped. She started to cry. "Serena, Serena, please..." She sat up as Darien sat back down beside her in fear as she cried.

"I'm sorry!"

"Me too."

"But why, I know I liked it, and I think you did too, let's just go with that and.." Darien pushed her hands away as she tried to turn his face to her.

"No!" Darien moved away on the couch.

"Fine! You jerk!" Serena hit him once on the chest, then again as she stumbled to stand while she was crying. Darien sighed and covered his eyes. He groaned and stopped her at the door. Serena looked up as Darien's hand pushed the door back to close.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"How will you?"

"Because I can't just kiss you. I can't just kiss you and be satisfied. I want you. All of you."

"I want you too."

"You are far too young to have.." Serena placed her finger over his lips.

"I'm ready if you are." Darien took his hand off the door as his head bowed. Serena dipped under and touched his face. "I'm not afraid. Neither should you be. You said yourself, you want me. I want you."

"This is wrong."

"No. Letting me go, letting me walk away out your place, that would be wrong." Darien kissed Serena and lifted her up into his arms. He carried her to his bedroom. Serena laid to his bed, naked, Darien over her, deep inside her. They moved as only lovers could under the moonlight. Serena whispered 'I love you' to Darien right before she fell asleep, not knowing Darien heard her. He laid there a while, not believing those simple words. That short simple phrase has changed it all from sex to love in a matter of seconds. Darien smiled and kissed the top of her head, before he fell asleep himself.

>

>

>

>

A few hours later, Darien woke up feeling Serena's warm breaths against his chest. Both laid naked under his sheets. A slight cold chill from the opened window. Darien looked up at the sky. He had just slept with Serena, Serena! The girl he calls, 'Meatball Head'. No longer a girl thanks to him. She was a woman now. Serena moaned and rubbed her cheek more into Darien's chest. Darien's arm around her, stroking her bare back. Serena woke up as his lips pressed to her head for the third time. Her head raised to look at him.

"Hey."

"Hey," she whispered back lying her head back to his chest. "Is it morning?"

"No, well, yea, it's early morning. The sun won't be up for a couple more hours."

"How long did we just..."

"About an hour." Serena moaned. "Are you okay?" She nodded. She rubbed around his nipple.

"You were amazing."

"No, you were."

"God, I can't believe that was sex. I mean, it was nothing like what...what the stories say."

"What do you mean?"

"It was better." She reached up and kissed him. Darien smiled and covered her up more.

"Come, let's sleep."

"I don't want to sleep, I want more."

"More?"

"Yes."

"Greedy little minx." Darien groaned and rolled her to her back. Serena giggled as his attacked her neck with kisses. They made love again.

>  
>  
>  
>

Morning finally came. Skies were pink and orange, shining through the blinds. Darien woke up and went to use the bathroom. He returned to find Serena still asleep. The sheets wrapped around her, but her back open and bare as she slept on her stomach. Darien slid on some boxers with a smile. He got on the bed behind her, kissing her shoulder. Serena moaned.

"No, please."

"Come on. It's morning now."

"Can't we just lay here forever?"

"Forever?"

"Please." Serena turned and pouted. Her arms went around Darien. They hugged and laid there. Darien sighed in her arms. He was at peace finally. "Just today let the world be us. I want you, like you were before, kissing me, making love to me." Darien kissed her shoulder and as his arms tighten around her. "Can we forget the world and just stay like this?" Darien raised up and looked Serena in the eyes. They kissed passionately. Darien's tongue tasting her once again. They hugged again and laid there more.

Darien looked at his clock.

"Okay, we seriously have to go." Serena groaned as he sat up. "You have school."

"OH! School's a drag! I can learn a lot more like this, in your arms, kissing you." Darien moaned as her lips pressed against his neck, she sucked a little.

"Maybe so, but we have school."

"Oh, please, please no school!" Darien shook his head.

"Go shower and I'll make you waffles," Darien said.

"Waffles!"

"And eggs and bacon.."

"Sausage?"

"Sausage is fine. Now go." Darien kissed her forehead and stood up. "Borrow my robe and anything else." Serena stood up, her long blonde hair falling to the ground. It covered her like a second skin. Serena stretched and arched her back. She looked back at Darien.

"What?"

"This is a Kodak moment." Serena laughed. "Come here." She crawled over the bed and stood on her knees before him. Darien cupped her face. "You are soo beautiful."

"Yea, right. Look at me. I'm ugly and stupid, bony, clumsy, irresponsible, silly, and..."

"You are not stupid or ugly!"

"I am bony and clumsy."

"That you are."

"HEY!" Darien laughed and kissed her on the lips.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then why do you always tease me? Make fun of me?"

"Because I know it gets to you."

"That's not a good excuse."

"Because you are so cute when you are mad and I didn't think you would ever like a guy like me."

"Why not! You are rich! Smart, handsome!"

"So, this is just all about the money and looks?"

"NO!" Darien laughed. "See, there you go, teasing me yet again." Darien wrapped his arms around her. "NO! Don't!" Serena tried to pull away, but Darien wasn't having it.

"I know how you feel, Serena."

"How?"

"Because I love you too." Serena looked at him.

"You heard that?" Darien nodded. "You love me?"

"Yes." She hugged him back, smiling. They kissed and continued hugging.

"I feel like if I get up, if I leave this place, this will be our last time ever together. That somehow, it'll be all taken away from us," Serena said as her head laid to his shoulder.

"It won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise." They kissed again. "This is just the beginning."

**THE END**

_HATE IT? LOVE IT? ANY FEELING ABOUT IT, LEAVE ME A NOTE! _

_Got many ways of taking this story, but I would love to hear what you think so far first_

_So please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**KISSING YOU**

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and it's character belong to someone else, not me. _

_Summary: Where we last left out heroes, it was the first morning after making love. Darien and Serena finally together and but when life throws curveballs,you gotta just swing. Can the couple survive the turmoil ahead? Read to find out!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

Serena climbed easily through her window. She was very glad, Darien's clocks were set so far ahead. It gave them a chance to shower and eat, which was exactly what they wanted to do after such a great night. Her hair still soaked from the passionate shower she shared with Darien.

_Darien kissed her so passionate under the showerhead. Their bodies swaying to the stall. Serena moaned as his mouth tasted all of her body. As his lips took her lips in countless kisses, Darien's hand slid down her chest and stomach and straight inside her center. Serena's gasped against his mouth, allowing Darien's tongue to slip deep into her mouth. Darien smirked against her lips and pumped his finger in and out of her. Within seconds of her orgasm, Darien lifted Serena up and slid his rock hard penis into her. Serena barely had time to come down, as Darien thrusted hard into her. _

_He had made such a lovely and romantic breakfast, Serena didn't want to leave. He had sliced fruits, had eggs, and bagels out for her as she came out in just his robe. He had left her in the shower to wash that long blonde hair. They ate on his couch, kissing and feeding each other with nearly every bite. Darien didn't want to let her go, but on the elevator ride down, they promised themselves the entire weekend, since it was Friday, would be theirs to do much more of this. _

Just as she closed the curtains, her mother came into the room.

"Oh, baby, you are awake early!" Serena jumped and turned to her mother smiling.

"Morning, Mom."

"How are you feeling?" Ikuko quickly went over and rubbed her head.

"Okay. Better, much better."

"You're hair is wet, I didn't even hear you get up and shower."

"I was really quiet, I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, okay. I'll go make breakfast."

"Okay. I'm gonna go get dressed for school."

"Okay." Ikuko kissed Serena's head. Ken was coming out of Shingo's bedroom. Shingo was Serena's little bother.

"How is my babygirl?"

"She was up and feeling much better."

"She's awake?" Ikuko smiled and nodded. "Excited to be awake?" Ikuko nodded. "Should we be worried?"

"KEN!"

"What? When has Serena ever been excited to be awake on a school day?"

"Come on, dear." Ikuko took her silly husband's arm and led him downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

The walk to school was filled with memories of Darien and making love. Serena smiled as she arrived to the gates pretty early. The bell hadn't even rung. 

"Oh, Serena! There you are!" Lita and Amy said running over to her. Mina followed, Raye, slowly behind them.

"Are you okay!"  
"Your parents told us about your bump!"  
"Are you okay?" Amy repeated  
"We are soo sorry for..." All 3 girls were talking in unison.

"Girls, girls! I'm fine. Just a lump on the head, I'm clumsy, remember." Serena looked at Raye. Raye crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I said."

"RAYE!"

"It's fine. I don't want or need you to apologize." Serena walked passed her.

"What I said, Serena...in that moment it was wrong, but it was true. You do act like that like 90 percentof the time." Tears formed in her eyes. Serena shook her head, nothing was going to spoil today, not after last night. She wasn't going to allow Raye, or anyone to ruin her mood.

"Like I said, I don't need you to apologize to me. You said what you felt, no harm done. I'm going to the library."

"The library?" Amy asked.

"I didn't even know she knew where that was," Mina whispered.

"How about this, tonight we have a big girls slumber party at the temple with pizza and ice cream, and your favorite, chocolate?"

"Uh, I don't know. I promised myself I would stop by the library again after school and really work on catching up."

"But, Serena, you don't half understand what..."

"That's why I'm going there now. Maybe I'll stop by, let methink about it again throughout the day." Serena walked away.

"Okay, that was freaky, right?"

"Serena, early for school, and going to the library twice in way day!" Mina said.

"Maybe that lump on her head made her go crazy!" Lita said.

"Maybe the end of the world is coming soon!"

"MINA!" Lita and Amy said together. Mina laughed.

"Or maybe this is just a game Serena is playing for sympathy."

"Why would she need sympathy, Raye?"

"She wants me to beg for her forgiveness, isn't it obvious!"

"She said she didn't want it."

"Which meant she does."

"You are the one that has gone crazy." Raye shrugged and checked her water.

"Oh, I better hurry! I don't want to be late for my school now! I don't want to get Serena's tendency now that she has lost hers." Raye ran away towards her school.

* * *

Ms. Haruna was walking into her room and found Serena sitting there, staring off out the window. 

"Serena? What are you doing here so early!" Serena just stared off. "Serena!"

"Huh?"

"I asked what are you doing here so early."

"Oh, I didn't sleep through my alarm this morning."

"I'm glad. Your mother called saying you hit you head last night and might not be in school today. I'm happy to see you well."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I did last night's homework, but I don't know if I did it correctly, could you maybe check it before class starts."

"You did the homework?" Serena nodded. Ms. Haruna looked over the page. She did find a few mistakes, but they were the constant one. "Watch your converges, and you should be fine. I'm glad to see you actually put work in this assignment for a change."

"What can I say, sometimes, things change."

* * *

After school, Serena told the girls, she wouldn't be able to make it, her parents wanted to take the family out for dinner, but she would try to stop by Saturday if she had finished all her chores and homework, leaving them shocked. Serena left them pretty quickly to head home and pack for her weekend with Darien. 

"Mom, can I have 20 dollars for tonight?"

"What do you need 20 dollars for?"

"I told the girls I would buy the cake and ice cream for the party."

"Oh, well, 20 dollars won't be enough, especially for you 5 girls."

"MOM!" She handed over a fifty dollar bill. "Wow?"

"Now, don't go wasting this at the arcade Saturday and Sunday. I want you to buy food this weekend with this too and not just pizza and ice cream."

"Okay, thanks Mom." Serena hugged her. Serena finished packing. "Bye! Mom! Dad!" Serena yelled as she stepped out the doors. She had all her homework with her, so she could work, since Darien was in college and could do it for her easily. Serena stopped at store and brought tons of things and surprises for later. Raye saw Serena walking down the streets away from the temple carrying her overnight bag and bookbag on her back with 2 brown bags in her arms, blocking her view at times, as she maneuvered through down the streets.

"What are you up to, Serena?" Raye muttered. Raye didn't want to, but followed Serena instead of hurrying to get the ice cream home. Serena smiled at the doorman. He opened the doors for her.

"Good afternoon, Kennitt."

"Ms. Serena, good afternoon to you too. You seem to have your hands full. What are you planning?"

"A surprise. When does Darien usually get home?"

"About 5."

"Great, give me like 2 hours."

"Good luck."

"Thanks," Serena said as passed the doorman to an apartment complex. Kennitt ran to the elevator to press the button for Serena. Kennitt was in charge of allowing people into the building, after Darien gave permission for Serena to come up to his place any time, plus she had a key, he couldn't refuse the pretty face, especially at the means she took to get up to his place last night, sneaking in using her Moon powers.

"What is Serena doing here?" Raye said as she stepped up to the door to see Serena going into the elevator.

"Miss, may I help you?"

"Oh, no. Sorry. Just checking out the nice building." Raye went to the temple to think about it and set up for the slumber party.

* * *

Darien walked into his apartment and found it dark with candles all around. "Serena?" Darien found her shoes by the door along with her jacket. Darien hung up his bookbag and coat after his keys. "Serena!" Serena ran over to Darien. He caught her into his arms, as she kissed him. "Baby, baby!" She continued to kiss him as he carried her. "Wow, did you do all of this?" They fell to his couch. 

"I got ice cream and cake and...everything."

"That's great, Serena, but you really didn't have to spend so much money on me."

"But I wanted to." They kissed.

"Thank you."

"Oh, I brought games and videos! We are going to have so much fun!"

It was nearly 3 in the morning, before the two were in bed, sleeping this time. It has started with watching a movie, with dinner. Darien stroked Serena's head as she laughed at the movie. Which turned into making out on the couch instead of watching the second part of the movie. Darien carried her to the bedroom to make love to her, before they came back into the living room to enjoy the rest of the movie, both naked, wrapped in a sheet. Serena playfully nipped at his nipples, as she sat up against his chest, watching the movies. They ate cake, played many hours of rounds of cards before 2 more movies. Darien wanted to get a great rest so he could drive them up to out of town to the lake to spend Saturday afternoon.

Serena woke up in bed and found Darien asleep. She rubbed above his eyebrow before kissing him softly on the chin. She was laid on top of his body, after they made love, she could simply collapse to his chest and fall asleep. Darien just pulled the covers up to her back and hugged her tightly. Serena used her fingers to memorize his face. Every line, every feature of his face, mesmerized her. Darien was awake to her ministrations. Serena pressed her lips softly to his lips. Darien smiled and opened his eyes.

"Naughty little minx."

"You were awake!" Darien nodded with a huge smile on his face. "How long?"

"How long have you been staring at me?" Serena blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I woke you up."

"I don't mind. I loved it." Serena smiled and buried her face into his neck. "Now, let's get some sleep. I have a busy day planned."

"Okay. I love you Darien."

"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around him. Darien did the same and they fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, the couple woke around 11 am. Serena stood in just her bathing suit. Darien was packing some plates and bowls for their picnic. 

"Should I wear shorts or a dress?"

"Whatever you want," Darien said, having already dressed from their shower. Serena slid on her shorts and sneakers. She took Darien's hand as they left. With in a few hours, Darien's black sports car pulled up to the lake scenery. Serena gasped as she got out the car after Darien opened her door. She took his arm.

Raye wanted to stop by that apartment complex. She found out from Luna, that Serena claimed to have been staying with the girls. Raye stood at the doors.

"Hi, I was here, yesterday.."

"Who would you like to see, Miss?"

"You see my friend, Serena, came by here and I needed to talk to her."

"I am sorry, but Serena is not here."

"Oh, do you know where she went?"

"I believe she headed up to the lake."

"The lake? The one in the other town?"

"I do not know for sure."

"Thanks." Raye walked away even more confused. 'Why would Serena be going to the lake? Why would she lie to her parents and us? Who is she with?' raced through Raye's mind.

Darien parked his car in the lot. Serena kissed Darien's cheek. He lifted her to his back, carrying her into elevator with all the stuff animals. Serena got down and turned to his front after he hit the button. They kissed. The doors opened on the lobby floor as an old couple came into the elevator to find the two kissing and groping each other. The old lady cleared her throat. Darien pulled away, holding Serena close to him. He smiled and kissed her head. He cleared his throat as the old man hit the button for his floor.  
"Good day," Darien said as they arrived to his floor. Serena and him stepped out. Serena turned and waved to the couple. They both bursted into laughter as the door closed.

Darien closed his door as Serena continued laughed and carried in the new gifts Darien brought for her during the city carnival.

"That was so funny! Did you see their faces!"

"You'd think they never saw a couple kissing!"

"You were groping!"

"Like you weren't!" Serena hugged him after dropping the gifts and started kissing his neck and around his face.

"You're so hard right now." She went to kiss him on the lips, their bodies pressed together.

"Hate to break it to you, baby. But being hard sometimes doesn't have to do with wanting you."

"What?"

"I have to pee." Serena laughed.

"OH!" She let go of him.

"You can join me."

"But I don't have to pee."

"In the bedroom."

"OH!" Serena bit his chin. "Later tonight, okay."

"Okay." Darien went to the bathroom. "So, I was thinking about maybe a movie and popcorn...Serena?" Darien came out to find Serena asleep on the couch, hugging her Pooh Bear. It had been a long day. Darien smiled and lifted her into his arms. She was so light, it was scary, especially with all she eats. Serena moaned.

"I'm glad you had fun, my love," Darien said laying her in the bed. He pulled her shoes and shorts off. Darien slipped on her nightgown, surprising she didn't wake up. Darien kissed her and went to work on some of his homework. Darien came into his bedroom, he loved the sight of Serena. Covers tossed aside, gown hiked up to her waist on her stomach. Darien pushed his clothes aside and got under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her the back of her shoulder and neck. "I love you, Serena." He hugged her before falling asleep.

"I love you too."

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_Thanks for all the reviews people! But don't forget to review this chapter as well. Much more to come ahead in the coming weeks, trying to finish up several stories at once, so bare with me!_

_What happens when Raye finds out who stays in the apartment, will her jealousy ruin the couple? Daddy Tsukino will not be happy to find out his babygirl is having sex with a college boy. And what happens when you can't turn around without seeing the love of your life? All that and more in the upcoming chapters ahead!_


	3. Chapter 3

**KISSING YOU**

**Chapter 3**

Daydreaming was a skill not to be taken lightly. It was an art. Serena sat in her class. It was a Tuesday. She was surprised that as a guest, Darien, was asked to sub Ms. Haruna class, since she was his prize pupil, when he went to school here. Darien Shield, TA, what a surprise. It had been about a few weeks into their secret love affair now. Darien would just work some morning classes to help out Ms. Haruna, since he was in college, but had afternoon classes mostly.

Serena hated lying to him, when she had to jet off to deal with a monster, or Zoisite. After Jadeite and Nephrite's death, the third general was now in charge of gathering human energy and getting the ginzuisho, powerful silver crystal. All the girls in class, spent their time drooling instead of taking notes. Serena smiled, if they only knew the truth. Flashes of Darien's apartment, the things that went on. Serena moaned and fell from her chair, causing the class to erupt in laughter. Darien shook his head.

"Serena, you okay!" Serena got up and sat in her seat straighter.

"Huh?"

"Is there something more interesting in that head of yours rather than this Math problem, Meatball Head?" The class laughed again.

"Uh, no. Sorry, sir."

"Good, then you won't mind coming up to the board and helping me out." Serena sighed. Though as cute as he looked in front of her class teaching, he was annoying, always making her get infront and prove how stupid she is some times. Though he makes for it after everyone is gone and the doors are closed.

"No thank you. I think it would be best for another poor soul to be showed a fool today."

"I'm not asking, Serena." Serena stood up and walked to the board. She took the chalk from Darien's hand. "Stop drooling about last night and pay attention," he whispered to her.

"I would! If it wasn't so much fun." Darien cleared his throat.

"Now, let's go through this step by step. You are getting this if it's the last thing I do."

Class was dismissed, much to the dislike of the girls in the class. Serena slowly packed up her things.

"Serena, can I speak to you." Darien was handing out to papers to every passing student. "Just sit and wait a minute." Amy and Mina looked at her. Lita shook her finger at Serena.

"Told you to wake up." Amy said nuding her. Serena rolled her eyes and took a seat.

"I swear, you should bring a pillow and sofa with all the time you spend in detention," Mina said.

"Ha, Ha! I'll catch up with you girls later."

"Okay." They all walked out. Darien looked down the hall before closing the door to the classroom. Serena smiled and quickly stood up to kiss him. Darien lifted her to the desk, before pulling away.

"Office." Serena nodded. Darien sneaked her to the room and locked the door behind him. Clothes flew in every direction, making love on the couch. Serena smiled as she laid on Darien's chest.

"Don't you have another class to teach?"

"Don't you have another class to go to?"

"Ahh...touche." Darien sat up and pulled to lay more on him. "Serena, you're slipping."

"I just fell out of my chair, not a problem."

"That's the third time you dazed off and fell from your chair in the last week."

"Sorry, but the memories of moments like this are much more important and intriguing."

"Intriguing, who talk you that word?"

"I read your paper. Your professor wrote, your findings were rather intriguing." Darien smiled and kissed her.

"Still, you are..."

"What are you saying?"

"I fear I might be a major distraction to you now and I..."

"Darien?" Darien rubbed her lower back and hips. All of a sudden, her watch beeped. "I better go."

"Okay, but we are talking later."

"About what?"

"From the moment I become TA, I should have...I should have confined what we do to my place, and not brought it here. The rules are clear and I have stepped way beyond them."

"Pardon the rules, Darien. But you weren't so concerned with those rules 10 minutes ago, or how about yesterday or a week ago! As I see you, you were screaming my name in pure ecstasy."

She sat up pulling back her clothes.

"Serena, wait a..." Darien sat up behind her.

"Don't even! Don't start with that too young crap! And I don't care how unprofessional this is, I thought we loved each other. I thought we understood each other and our needs." Darien wrapped his arms around her to stop her.

"Wait, okay. I don't mean that we have to stop this. I don't want to stop loving you. I just don't think it's a great idea to make love to you here, while at school."

"Why not? It's fun!"

"It's a distraction for you."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"You can't. I can tell you aren't. So, as the older one in this relationship, it has to stop here, okay. NO MORE."

"You treat me like a child!"

"Because you are in some ways!" Serena gasped. "I didn't mean that..."

"No, you did!" She got dressed. " We should stop! Just stop it all!"

"No, Serena, you know that's not what.."

"Well, it's what I'm saying!" She went to the door. Darien barely had his shirt and boxers on. "Good day Darien, I mean, Mr. Chiba." She slammed the door behind her. Darien stood in his an open shirt and boxers. He ran his hand through his head.

"Great job, Chiba."

* * *

Serena's mother came into Serena's room, after hearing her come inside and slam her bedroom door.

"Serena?"

"I'm fine Mom! Just want to be alone!" Serena cried into her pillow. Her arm a bit bruised from battling the monster Zoisite created from another human carrying a piece of the crystal. That's 4 now uncovered, it is said that once you have all 7, the silver crystal would be yours. Zoisite has 2, Serena has 1 and Tuxedo Mask, Darien, has one. Ikuko opened the door.

"Serena, are you crying?"

"NO!" Serena wiped her eyes. "Just got something in my eyes."

"Okay. I can make fudge."

"No thanks, Mom." Ikuko sat on her bed.

"Now, I know something is wrong, so talk to me."

"Mom, am I stupid?" Serena sat up.

"NO!"

"Am I ugly?"

"No, baby!" Ikuko held her daughter's face. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered."

"Is this about a boy?"

"A boy?"

"That handsome young man that dropped this by." Ikuko held up a box.

"Handsome?"

"I took the liberty and opening it, sorry." Serena lifted the top. It was book to help with Math problems along with a bag of expensive chocolates. "Who is Darien?"

"Umm...he took over for Ms. Haruna while she is in America."

"He's cute."

"Arrogant little.."

"Serena!"

"It's true."

"Well, he can't be that bad to send this over, is that why you are crying? Did you not understand a problem in class and you looked stupid when you tried to?"

"Something like that."

"Well, you are not stupid. Don't always put your mind to things that are important like Math and English, but you have a great soul. A good heart and good sense of life. I couldn't be prouder of you sometimes."

"Thanks Mom." They hugged. "Can I have that fudge now?"

"There's my baby." Serena smiled.

* * *

Serena had to deal with another night with Zoisite. She was searching for the 5th crystal, but not having any luck when Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts arrived. Zoisite decided get away to come back and fight another time. Serena barely walked out of her bathroom when she saw Darien coming through her window. Luna asleep on her bed. Serena threw her robe over Luna. Luna meowed, but didn't come out from the robe.  
"What are you doing here!"

"I needed to see you, the way things were left at school, I..." Serena pulled him toward the window.

"You have to leave now!"

"Come with me."

"My cat might.."

"It's a cat, Sere, she won't tell a soul." Serena looked at him. 'Yea right!' Serena looked back. Serena turned off all lights.

"Just for a while, to talk."

"Of course." Serena held Darien's hand as he helped her out the window. Serena closed her window after they left. Luna's head popped up.

"What is.." Luna shook the robe off and found the room dark and empty. "Where is that girl!"

Serena and Darien sat on a bench, just staring off at the Moon.

"It's a beautiful night."

"Yea." Darien put his arm around her.

"Look, Serena, about what I said and..."

"You were right."

"What?"

"I said, you were right." Serena moved closer and kissed his neck. "You are my TA now, and as much as I dream and fantasy about us, we shouldn't bring what we do into school."

"Very mature."

"I guess you are rubbing off on me." Serena smiled. Darien kissed her forehead. "I will be 16 soon."

"I know."

"Darien, you love me?"

"I love you so much, Serena." She sighed and hugged him tighter.

* * *

The next afternoon, Serena was walking through into Andrew's place and found the girls sitting around waiting. She was a little mad at Darien. He wouldn't let her go, as she tried to leave his place. Since he only had to teach a few morning, classes, he went back to his place. It was only a half-day at school today.

"Where have you been?"

"Yea, you left school just like us?" Mina said.

"My Mom made me clean up my room before I could come!" Raye looked up, knowing Serena was lying again, having seen her walk in the opposite direction to her house. She knew she was probably going to that apartment again. Darien walked into the place and took his seat at the bar and ordered a coffee. Kimberly looked up briefly, giving a confused face, only to stare back at her milkshake, having barely touched her food.

"Is something wrong?" Lita asked.

"Huh?"

"You just gave Darien a weird look."

"No, I didn't."

"I saw that too," Mina said.

"I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Why does the guy come here and order coffee like everyday?"

"Why would you care?"

"Just wondering. I mean, there are so many other coffee places for him to..." Darien could hear them.

"Maybe he comes here to see me," Raye said. Everyone laughed, but Serena. Raye having tried to pursue dating him, but after just one outing, Darien turned her down flatly, saying he wasn't looking for anything right now. Raye still pineing feelings over him to this day.

"It was a joke, Serena." Serena smiled finally, she went to pick up her slice of pizza. Serena stopped and touched her head. Flashes of music came to her

"Serena, what's wrong?" She covered her eyes for a brief moment.

"Nothing, just a silly headache. I'm fine. I'll be back." Serena got up. Darien's eyes followed her walk into the back area where the bathroom were. Darien made sure, no one was paying attention as he got up and went back there as well. Serena was sitting on the toilet holding covering her face as she bent over.

"Serena!" Darien closed the door behind him. She looked up through her hands at him.

"I'm fine," she said through her hands.

"What is wrong, baby?"

"Just a headache, been coming a bit often lately." Every since that blast for one of the people carrying the crystal, Serena has been hit with many flashbacks, though she couldn't tell if they were real or not. It all felt like a dream about a princess and prince forbidden love. Luna had the Scouts looking out for the Moon Princess, she would be the only one able to bring the 7 crystal together and defeat Beryl. All of a sudden, her watch went off. "I have to go."

"Where?"

"Uh, home."

"Why?"

"I forgot, I have some chores to do or else my Mom will be very upset."

"You are coming by after that."

"Uh, I'll see, I'll call you before I come okay." Serena kissed him quickly. Darien pulled her back. Serena smiled. She cupped his face and they kissed a bit more passionately. The girls were waiting as she came out. Amy having arrived finally with some news.

"Hurry up!" Serena picked up her things and rushed out with them. Raye saw Darien coming out the back area.

'When did Darien go back there?' she thought. 'Was he with Serena? No way. Darien and Serena hate each other, I must be really crazy.'

* * *

Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts were able to take the 5th crystal from Zoisite in the end. Tuxedo Mask wasn't happy, but let the girls have it. Serena came into Darien's place, but found it empty. Darien arrived as Tuxedo Mask to his balcony. Serena gasped.

"Tuxedo Mask! What are you doing here?"

"Serena? I thought you were going to call first." Serena stepped a bit closer. Tuxedo Mask looked at her, as Serena bent down and lifted his hat up

"Darien?" Tuxedo Mask just stared back at her. Serena pushed his hat back and gasped. Everything went black for Serena.

_A/N: Ooooooooo...Tuxedo Mask revealed? Will Darien find out Serena's little secret next? And what about Raye, how will she seek her revenge when she finds out the truth? All that and more. Going away for a little bit. Moving back into school, college sucks, but I love the campus and my peeps are waiting, so can't be too bad. Thanks for all the reviews and emails, i appreciate out it all, and see ya in a week_

_babye_

_:P_


	4. Chapter 4

**KISSING YOU**

_So sorry for the long delay! I am deeply sorry for that. So much going on in my life these past months, but I'm back now, and hoping to finish up all my stories within the next few weeks before graduation, late-May. Thanks for the patience, so without further delay, enjoy!_

**Chapter 4 **

Darien carried Serena into his bedroom and laid her down. He got a wet cloth and wiped down her face and neck. Serena woke up.

"Darien?"

"Hey, beautiful, you okay now? You fainted on me."

"Must have been the heat, and I think...I just hadthe weirdest dream of my life." Darien didn't want to tell her he was Tuxedo Mask until she remembered or he felt like she needed to know. He didn't want to endanger Serena into his battles with the Negaverse and all their evil. Serena looked at Darien a bit odd. She touched his face as if wanted to see something else was there.

"Have you eaten lunch today?"

"No, I tried to, but then I got a headache and..."

"Your sugar is probably low then. Let me go make you a sandwich and get you some juice."

"Okay."

"You just rest. I will be right back." Serena pulled the covers up more.

"Okay." Darien kissed the top of her head. She turned to her side to watch Darien leave.

_'I did not just see Tuxedo Mask in Darien's place. Tuxedo Mask, here? As if! I must be going crazy from all those dreams of that handsome prince and princess by the lake. They looked perfect together and that song...how romantic. Though he looked so like Darien in my dreams and the princess, no, she couldn't be me. I'm couldn't some princess,'_ she thought, laughing to herself. _'Me? Serena a princess, they girls would share have a laugh at that, including Luna and Raye_.' Darien returned to find Serena with her eyes closed smiling. "Oh my handsome prince..." She sighed and moaned.

"What was that Serena?" She gasped and opened her eyes. She blushed as she found Darien staring at her with a smile.

"What?"

"You said, oh my handsome Prince... why?"

"I did?"

"Yep. Dreaming about me?"

"No." Darien smiled and sat beside her.

"Oh, I see how it is." He held the plate back, when Serena went to take some chips.

"Hey!"

"Like I would give you this after that comment." Serena pouted. Darien bent down and kissed away her pout.

"I'm sorry, I love you."

"Better say that. Now come, let's eat out on the balcony. It's a gorgeous afternoon"

"Okay." She got up and followed him.

Serena was walking home after Darien and her shared a wonderful lunch out on his balcony. They way he held her in the chair, everything was perfect. No prince could compare to this man and what he does for her, and how he makes her feel. Darien had offered to drive her home, but she wanted the fresh air on her walk home.

"What are you up to Serena?" Serena gasped and turned around to see Raye standing there.

"Raye! You scared me to death!" Serena was holding her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Where were you coming from?"

"Uh, the library."

"Really, so late?"

"Yeah, why, are you following me or something?"

"Of course not, but the library is that way." Raye pointed east. "And you came that way."

"I stopped by the Arcade to get..a drink. Yeah,a float actually, afterwards."

"Where's your work?"

"Work?"

"From the library."

"In my bag."

"Oh, okay," Raye said with a smile. "Its just Luna called and was worried you didn't go home after the battle. I was sent to find you and make sure you were okay, you know as a good friend."

"Thanks, you are a good friend. I justhad some things to do, everything is fine though."

"Good."

"Don't worry about me, Raye."

"Oh, I'm not. You are definately not a child."

"Good, then I guess this is me. Goodnight, Raye."

"Night, Serena." Raye waited until Serena disappeared into her house. Raye was determined to find out what was making Serena lie so much lately.

* * *

Over a week later, Serena and Darien laid on the couch watching tv. It was a Friday night, Serena told her parents she would be spending the night with a friend, so they completely agreed. And Serena wasn't lying, Darien was her friend, her boyfriend. Serena loved the nakedness they shared as they laid with just the sheet over them. Serena's hand roamed around Darien's chest and stomach. Darien's breath caught in his throat as her hand went lower, brushing across his shaft. He caught her hand and placed it back on his stomach. 

"Darien..."

"Huh?"

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stop my hand."

"Because there are some things, I..I feel you aren't ready for."

"But how would you know that?"

"Because I'm not ready for you."

"But why?"

"Serena, please." Darien sat up. "Do you want another juice or something?" Darien stood up.

"Don't change the subject and walk away!" Serena grabbed his arm to stop him. She tugged him to sit back down on the couch. "It's been a month now, Darien! We should trust each other much more. Share things, do new things." Serena looked to his mid-section with a smile.

"Not that. Not yet." Darien walked to his kitchen. Serena laid back fuming. He always did that and it was frustrating and so unnecessary. Darien returned with some cookies and juice. He sat on the couch, only to have Serena huff and get up. She went into the bedroom. Darien sighed, giving her the space she needed. He came to bed after watching the last of the movie. Serena was on her side, eyes closed. Darien crawled over her and laid down, facing her. Serena opened her eyes and groaned, as he went to hold her. She turned to her back to him. "Don't do that. Serena, please, don't do that." Serena pulled away from his hands again. She hugged the covers around her. "Fine!" Darien did the same, tugging on some cover. Serena pulled back, only to have Darien pull harder. They fought until Serena completely pulled at the covers after kicking Darien out of bed. He screamed as he fell to the floor. Serena laughed, and crawled over to the side where he was.  
"Are you okay?" Serena giggled.

"I landed on my bare ass, what do you think?" She laughed again.

"I'm sorry." Darien sat up. Serena kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

"I know. I'm sorry too."

"It's just, you do everything. I mean, almost everything to me, for me. And I love you for it so much, but sometimes, I feel like...you see me still as a kid, but I'm not anymore."

"I know that."

"Then why can't I touch you too?"

"Serena, I just..."

"Is it your first time?" Darien looked at her and nodded. "Really!"

"Yeah, that's why I stop you every time. With sex, I know it, I've done it before, though with you, it feels brand new everytime." Serena blushed. "But with that, it's foreign, and uncomfortable, especially whenI don't know how it will feel with the woman I love."

"I understand. I thought I would die of embarrassment when you pulled off my panties and...you know, for the first time went down." Darien smiled as Serena was red all over. "But I still wanted it, I wanted you to bethe only one to make me feel like that."

"Me too." Serena sat up, and held her hand out for him. Darien stood up before her. Serena bit her bottom lip, before running her hand up Darien's legs and thighs to his groin. He moaned, as her hand brushed over it. Serena looked up at him. Darien groaned as she took him into her hand, stroking him slowly.

"Darien, how many other girls have you had?" She was stroking him from base to head with both hands. Darien gasped.

"You dare ask that question now!"

"Why not?"

"Serena, you don't ask that question when...oh god!" Serena leaned forward and kissed the head. She ran her tongue around the head.

"Wow, that many."

"It's just when you are...mmm...oh man that is..." Darien's legs buckled as Serena took him as deep as she could into her mouth.

"Mmm...taste like...amazing," Serena moaned, sucking on him. "Nothing I have tasted before." Darien pulled her head away.

"Wha..what's wrong, did I?"

"No! No! You were terrific! And as amazing it would be to come inside your mouth, I would rather come inside you." Serena moaned and smiled. She slid back on the bed. Darien tugged the sheet and cover around her, as his body covered her. He kissed her passionately.

"You never told me how many women." Darien missed his rhythm, slipping from her, and groaned as he was stopped again from pure heaven by Serena's words.

"Serena!"

"Sorry, keep going." Serena raised her legs around him tighter. Darien raised off her completely, standing on his knees between her legs. Darien ran his hand through his midnight locks.

"Look, I love you. You are the first woman, I can ever truly say that to." Serena smiled.

"You called me a woman, not a girl. How romantic that you feel of me like that way."

"You're my woman now." Darien laid back on top of her. Serena shook her head.

"How dirty you made it sound just now." They both laughed.

"I love you Serena."

"Back at you, kiddo." Serena ran her hands up his back. Darien laughed and kissed her. They shared many sweet, short peaks before deep soulful kisses.

"Only 2 other girls," Darien whispered against her lips. "And neither of them came within miles of you and how better making love to you feels and being with you means to me."

"When?"

"Serena! Can we talk about this later!"

"Okay." She cupped his face. "Continue."

"Thank you!" Darien slid back inside her. Serena moaned.

"Miles?"

"Oh, much more." They kissed and made love.

* * *

Raye transformed into Sailor Mars and went to examine the apartment complex she was Serena go inside. She couldn't tell which floor or who Serena was seeing and was determined to find that answer tonight. Many floors later, Raye stood near the top as she came to a familiar balcony Raye looked around a balcony and realized how she knew this place. Before her date with Darien many months ago, he made her wait for him and she checked out his balcony, thinking to herself it would be a great spend her afternoon with Darien. Raye didn't want to snoop around his place especially uninvited, but she couldn't' help herself. She was drawn in. Serena moaned and hugged Darien tighter even in her sleep. Raye saw a girl's sundress over a chair with Darien's slacks and shirt. 

"No," Raye picked up the dress. "He has a girlfriend now? But why didn't he...?" Raye saw the panties on the floor by the couch, next to his black boxers. "I don't believe it. He's having sex with her! What a slut!" Raye threw the dress down. Raye saw that Darien's bedroom was just down the short hall. She walked down hall to the bedroom doorway and nearly fell back. On Darien's bed, laid a blonde-haired goddess on top of Darien. His hand on her naked back, as her face was buried in his neck. Raye stumbled backwards as tripped over a bag on the ground. She lifted it up and a compact fell out the side. She picked it up and found it to be Serena's Moon compact she uses to transform into Sailor Moon. Raye gasped, dropping both things to the ground. Tears burning her eyes as she stumbling around the apartment. "No. No...no..nooo!" Raye closed her eyes to the flames of hatred and madness that filled her.

Serena screamed as both her and Darien sat up fast to the explosion that occurred in the next room.

"What the heck was that!" Serena said.

"You stay here." Darien went to get up. Serena pulled him back by his arm.

"Wait, no! Maybe, we should just call the police! And wait for them?"

"Serena, stay put!" Darien reached for his bat by the bed. _'Oh, god! Not now, don't let the Negaverse attack tonight! I won't be able to protect Serena and not reveal my secret that I am Tuxedo Mask!'_ Darien thought as he got out of bed.

_'Oh no! What if it's the Negaverse! What if another youma is attacking, how can I protect Darien and not reveal that I am Sailor Moon! What am I going to do!'_ Serena thought at the same time_. 'How will Darien take my secret!'_

Darien went to the doorway of his bedroom, only to have Serena right behind him, holding his waist. Her head looking around. He smiled, knowing she wouldn't listen to him. They crept out and found a huge hole from the balcony, his couch blasted through the middle, small flames around his living room, going out.

"What the heck happened!" Against his wall, a small rock smoking, which was the cause of all this destruction. "A meteor?"

"No way, couldn't be, not like..." Serena picked up her dress and slid it on quickly as she went over to the rock. "Don't touch it!" Serena pulled back. "It's probably still hot." Darien held her back by the waist. "Just wait, the doorman will be here soon."

"Then you better put some clothes on." There was a knock at Darien's door. Darien rushed to put on some clothes, as Serena answered the door.

"Sir, what happened? I think I heard an explosion!"

"Yeah, I don't understand it. Come and check it out yourself." The man did.

"Is it a meteor of some kind?"

"Meteors go straight down, not angled as if it just was shoved into my living room," Darien said.

"This is so weird. It's going to take a while to fix that up, Mr. Shields."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I might as well just wait until morning to find a place to stay until this is fixed."

"You think that is safe?"

"Yeah, well the bedroom is fine."

"I'll send up someone to cover that hole."

"Okay." Darien went back into his bedroom after the whole was covered with just plastic for the night.

"What do you think caused it?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. Let just get some sleep okay."

"But what will you do? Where will you live?"

"I can rent out a place, Serena. Don't worry about me."

"You would always stay with me." Darien laughed.

"And how exactly can I do that, when your father has a shotgun?"

"Shut up! We have a family cabin, an hour away. We only use it for vacation at the lake."

"Oh, that might work. I could get your keys and we have spend the weekend, if you want to."

"I do, baby. Thank you." They kissed.

"I know, brilliant." Darien snorted. "Hey!" She hit his chest. I can be!"

"Oh, never doubting that. Come on, my princess, let's get some sleep." Serena looked at him. "What?"

_'Oh, my Princess, you are so beautiful. I will love for all eternal.'_ Darien looked at Serena, spaced out. "Serena? Serena!" She gasped.

"Huh?"

"Where did you go?"

"Ever had that deja vu feeling?"

"Sometimes, why?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just tired." Darien pulled her to his chest. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight my love." Darien kissed her forehead and they went on back asleep.

_Thanks for all the reviews people, keep it up!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

_Sorry for the long delay! Other things on my mind. But I am finishing up the story by week's end. I promise. Scout's honor! Expect the final chapter to come shortly from today. So, look out for that. Then a brand new non Sailor Moon story to come shortly after that. Thanks for all the patiences guys! But I will be good and on schedule! Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

Darien carried his bags into Serena's family cabin house. Serena turned on the lights, and went to the curtains to open the windows and let some air filter out the old smell in the cabin. Her family haven't not been here for a year now. Darien smiled at the 2-story cabin house. 

"The bedrooms are upstairs. We should take mine and Sammy's room. I think it would be weird if we shared my parent's bedroom." Serena laughed and shivered. Darien had a shiver as well.

"I agree. Sleeping in your parents' bed, too weird, very weird." They both laughed.

"The kitchen is bare, so…weneed to go back into town and get some food."

"It'll be okay, Serena. Let's just unpack first" She smiled. "This will work."

"I just wish I knew what happened to your place. I mean, what caused that meteor to blow a hole in your place?"

"You know I will protect you, right?" Darien arms went around her. _'As Tuxedo Mask, I will shield you from any danger my love'. _

"I know. And I will protect you too," Serena said with a smile. Darien nodded and went to put their bags upstairs. '_I am the Champion of Justice. Darien is safe with me. I just wish I could tell him I am Sailor Moon.'_

"Serena, want to help me unpack? Serena? Serena!" Serena gasped as Darien touched her back, as he found her frozen in place. "Hey, where did you go?"

"Huh?" Serena turned her back to Darien. She didn't want him to see her sad.

"You spaced out there. What were you thinking about?" Darien would try to look in her face, but Serena would turn away.

"Nn-nothing."

"Liar. What's wrong? Serena, baby turn around." Serena turned to Darien slowly, she had tears in her eyes, with a smile. "Serena!" Darien hugged her. "Baby, what's wrong?" Darien rubbed down her hair as she softly cried.

"It's nothing, really. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go to pieces on you."

"It's okay."

"I must be PMsing, whatever that is." Darien laughed.

"Honey, PMsing is only before your period."

"Oh, well, then I must be post-PMsing." Darien laughed again.

"How about I make us some hot cocoa?"

"With roasted marshmallows and caramel?"

"Anything my princess wants." Darien kissed her cheek and went to the kitchen. "You were right. It is bare. Look, I'm gonna go down to that store and get some things. You stay here, and make a fire."

"Me!"

"Come on, you can get some wood and start the fire, right?"

"Yeah, but my father never lets me."

"You're a big girl, Serena. Go ahead."

"You really trust me not the burn downmy place."

"I trust you with my life." They kissed. Darien held her face and kissed her forehead before he left.

* * *

Serena and Darien laid out on the couch after dinner, Darien with his arm around Serena as they held hands. 

"Can I ask you something?" Their fingers interlocked, as Serena looked up at the ceiling.

"Of course."

"Why can't you remember your past?" Darien caressed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know. I can only remember waking in an orphanage."

"Why didn't your parents come for you?" Darien shrugged. "And you don't remember them, not one memory?"

"No. Why all these questions?"

"I just wondered."

"Look at it like this…no mother in-law."

"That would imply we were getting married," Serena said with a smile.

"And who says you're not smart."

"You would marry me?"

"Sometime, in the future." Serena blushed, buried her face into his neck. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"I'm not!"

"Liar, bunny. Your cheeks are red."

"No they aren't!" Darien started tickling her.

"Yes, they are!"

"AHHH!" Serena kicked as he tickled her to tears.

* * *

Darien shifted in his sleep. He was having that dream again. 

_Darien stood by a lake, in the distance a beautiful princess. _

_"TUXEDO MASK." Darien looked around quickly. _

_"Who is there?" _

_"You must find the Silver Imperium Crystal…" _

_"Show me your face!" _

_"You must find the crystal now! It is the key to everything, but you must hurry! Evil forces are closing in on it! We can't let that happen, please Tuxedo Mask, help me. Help me to be free again." _

Darien sat up gasping for air. Serena moaned, shifting a bit in her sleep. Darien wiped his sweaty face. He looked down at Serena.

"I need some air," Darien said pulling on his boxers. He kissed Serena's shoulder before leaving the room. They had pushed the 2 beds together, making ahuge comfty bed with many blankets tossed aside in the heat of pleasure a few hours ago.

Serena woke up to hear a familiar sound. She pushed the covers aside once she found Darien gone. She wrapped herself in the sheet and went downstairs.

"Darien?" Serena found him outside, standing on the front porch with the patio, holding a locket in his hand as his hands were on the wood railing. "Darien?" Serena touched his back.

"Hey."

"That song, I know it from somewhere. Where did you get it?" Serena asked with her arms around his waist

"I don't know. I've always had it."

"Aren't you cold?"

"Nah."

"Come on," Serena took his hand with the locket and lead him back inside. Serena threw some logs on the burning fire. They laid on the couch, the locket on Darien's chest, as Serena laid to his side. They both stared at the wood crackling in the fireplace. "Why are you awake?"

"Weird dream."

"About what?"

"Nothing important, Serena."

"Why do I always feel like you are hiding something?"

"I could say the same thing to you."

"No way! I tell you everything!" Darien smiled.

"Everything, huh?"

"Of course."

"Good, then tell me, where did my stash of Dutch chocolate go in the jar in my cupboard on the 3rd level?"

"Dutch chocolate? Haven't a clue." Serena smiled. Darien smiled before kissing her.

"My baby seems to have a bigger chocolate fetish than I do."

"Of course I do, I am a girl!"

"That you are."

"Tell me about your dream."

"I am standing by the lake, a lake I know. There is this voice. A woman. She ask me to….to bring her something."

"What?"

"I don't know," Darien lied. He couldn't tell her he was out to find all the rainbow crystals for the princess. "But she needs it to be free."

"She needs it?"

"I think she's a princess, a very important one. But I can't see her."

"Why not?"

"Her face, it's not clear, completely. But she has long hair, like you."

"Like me?"

"Yeah. A beautiful long white gown, gold bracelet and necklace. I think she is beautiful."

"Oh." Darien closed the top to the locket. "No, I like that song." Serena opened it up again. The locket started again. "It's like a gift. From a long time ago."

"Yeah." They kissed, before Serena laid her head back to Darien's chest. They listened to the music of the locket.

* * *

About a month later, Serena and her friends were walking on their way from the Arcade. The Sailor Scouts had lost all their rainbow crystals to Zoicite in another battle last night. Tuxedo Mask seemed very mad and upset with Sailor Moon for losing the crystal to Zoicite. Sailor Moon had to do it to save him and her friends, but in the end was tricked by Zoicite. Tuxedo Mask only had 3 crystals now, the Sailor scouts had 2, but now Zoicite had 4. Tuxedo Mask was more upset that he had to now get all 4 from Zoicite. Serena didn't sleep at all, since called her and told her, she couldn't come over. The first time he has ever refused her to spend the night. Serena ended up crying herself to sleep because she had not only failed her friends by being tricked by Zoicite to giving up her rainbow crystals, but also failed the one person that always was there for her. Tuxedo Mask might not ever help her again, and that scared Serena most of all. Her protector might be gone. 

Serena bumped into Darien on his way out.

"Watch it, meatball head."

"You ran into me!" It was their act in front of the others, though Raye knew the truth. The only one.

"Excuse me." Darien left the Arcade, Serena smiled as a naughty idea popped in her head.

"Wait, jerk! You have a bee!" Serena slapped Darien on the back hard for calling her 'meatball head', though she knew it was from the heart. Serena laughed, but his groan worried her once she hit him.

"Thanks,Serena. I hate bees" Darien put on a smile as he walked away. Serena looked down at her hand and saw blood.

_'Man, maybe I need to see a doctor, if I want to face Zoicite'_, Darien thought walking away from Serena. '_She sure hits hard.'_

* * *

"Darien!" She gasped looking up at Darien's retreating form walking away, slowly and slightly hunched over. 

"Serena! Are you coming in!" Serena looked back at Lita and Mina.

"I..I uh, forget something at school! I'll be back, go ahead!" Serena took off.

"That girl is so weird," Mina said. "She couldn't wait to leave school."

"Yeah, and now she's going back," Amy said. Raye watched Serena running in the direction Darien went.

Serena rushed up behind Darien. Darien felt a presence behind him, and before whomever it was could get the jump on him, he was ready to fight.

"Dar-Ah!" She screamed when he went to strike her. "Darien, it's me!" Serena held up her hands. "It's me, Serena."

"Serena, sorry. Didn't see ya. Why are you following me?"

"No need to go all ballistic on me, I was worried."

"Why?" Darien asked.

"Because you're bleeding." Serena held up her hand. "And I know you didn't get this from karate class last night."

"Why do you care?"

"Darien, how can you ask that, to me?"

"Just leave me alone! Go back to the Arcade with your friends."

"But I can…" Serena went to touch him.

"Serena go!" Serena felt hot tears in her eyes, as Darien pushed her away. Serena stumbled back away from him. She let out a frustrated breath and turned to leave.

"You are such a bastard!" Serena stomped away, crying.

_'I am so sorry my love, but I have to be mean to you. You are in danger if you stay near me today. I can't have you get into danger because of me. Understand that I love you always.'_ Darien continued walking.

* * *

Serena went to wipe away some fallen tears when she looked down at her hand again. She could hear Darien's voice and feel his body, as if he was right next to her. Serena looked at Darien's blood still there on her hand. She loves him too much to let him just shove her away like that. 

"He's hurt, and he's not thinking clearly. He needs me. And I have to find out what is wrong with him," Serena said running back. "Darien! Darien wait!"

"Right on time," Zoicite said as Darien opened the complex doors walking toward the elevator.

"Darien!" Serena stopped the door before it could close.

"Serena, get out of here!" The doors slammed closed behind her and the lights went out. Serena screamed. She quickly clung to Darien.

"Darien's what's going on!"

"You shouldn't have followed me!" She knew he was mad, as he held her. There was a bomb in on the door.

"The elevator!"

"What!"

"Now!" They ran toward the elevator. Serena looked back at the door as the red numbers counted down from 10. The elevator doors opened just as the explosion hit,Serena screamed, holding on to Darien tight. Thefire nearly coming into the elevator as the doors closed. Darien shielding Serena to the back of the elevator. She was crying, as she screamed. She knew this was the end, they were both going to die now.

* * *

Back at the Arcade, the girls were getting worried. 

"Serena is not a Sailor Scout, she's a sailor failure!" Raye said with a smile.

"Hey, come on, Raye."

Yeah, be nice," Amy said.

"So, she messes up sometimes, we all do," Mina said.

"Guys, I'm worried. She just said she was running back to get something, which was 15 minutes ago. She should be here now," Lita said.

"She always does this," Raye said. _'Always going off to be with Darien no less. How dare she steal my man! That slut!'_

"Yeah, but even so, she should be here by now," Mina said. "I mean, she is forgetful, but not like this."

"Let's try her communicator," Luna whispered.

"Right," Amy said. All they got was static.

* * *

Serena tried the button again on the panel to the elevator. 

"Help! Somebody help us! Help!" She banged on the doors.

"Serena, you shouldn't be here." Serena turned to Darien.

"I was worried about you."

"I can take care of myself! I have been all my life!"

"Listen jerk! Not everyday you find your boyfriend is bleeding, now sit down. I can handle this."

"You need to get out now before…"

"And go where! Unless you didn't see, there was an explosion out there, how we survived and this elevator is fine, boggles me but…"

"I want you to leave now." Serena shook her head and pushed him back to the elevator.

"Sit down." Darien was forced to sit. Serena straddled his lap, looking him in the eyes, as she unbuttoned his jacket. She slowly pushed it off his shoulders, their eyes still looked on each other. "You are bleeding, probably the lost of blood is making your lose your bloody mind. You are hurt, so I will forgive your rudeness for now. Only for now. Look, I got an A in first aid, my only A. Let me look at that shoulder."

"It's fine." Serena cupped his chin, turning his head to looking her in the eyes.

"Darien, so help me. I will hurt you," Serena said pulling him forward. Serena pulled at his shirt to see what was causing the blood. She saw the cut. "Your bandage is damp, you're bleeding again. You tried to fix this yourself, no wonder why. Is this why I couldn't come last night?"

"Yes."

"What are you not telling me!"

"You shouldn't be here." Serena ripped his sleeve down, applying pressure to his open cut.

"Hold this." Darien did but not before kissing her on the lips. Serena pulled back. "Now you love me?"

"I always love you." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Men." Darien smiled, making Serena smile. She ripped at her skirt to tie off Darien's shoulder and maybe stop the bleeding. Serena made the knot tight, causing Darien to groan. "Sorry." Serena held his face and kissed him.

* * *

Zoicite appeared on the screen in the elevator. 

"Well, well Darien. I see you brought a friend, a girlfriend no less. I am jealous. She is not pretty though."

"Zoicite," Darien grumbled. Serena gasped.

"I hope you held up your end of the bargain. I have all 4 of the rainbow crystals. I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." Darien pulled out his 3 rainbow crystals from his pocket and held them up.

"No matter what, you let the girl go. She doesn't involve you or this."

"We have no interest in her, … yet." The screen went blank. The elevator started up.

_'What is happening! Why is the Negaverse after Darien? Can't be because of me!' _

Serena looked back at Darien.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

Raye and the girls were the first on sight at the explosion to the Darien's complex, Twilight Towers as sailor scouts. 

"Mercury, can you do a computer scan?"

"On it!"

"Everything is sealed."

"We have to get into that building!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Help me bust into that building!" Lita yelled. "Jupiter Thunder Roar!"

"Nothing like the direct approach," Mina said. "Venus Crescent Beam…."

* * *

Serena looked up as the elevator started to rise, very slowly. She stood up to the panel and tried to stop it, but the elevator was on the straight flight to the rooftop. The light flickered on and off. 

"What's going on here, Darien? How do you have the rainbow crystals?"

"I want to know who I am. My whole life, I've never known who I am or where I came from. I'm not even sure my real name is Darien."

"I didn't know that."

"I lived in that stupid orphanage until I got a job. And it never bothered me til I kept having that dream."

"With the princess?"

"Yes. She keeps begging me to bring her the silver crystal. She is waiting for me. I think she can tell me who I am. Even though it's a dream, I feel like I know her."

"Do you love her?" Darien looked up at her. He pulled her arm to sit on him.

"Not like I love you."

"But you dream about her?"

"Yeah, I do. Listen, no matter what happens here, never forget, and never doubt my love for you. I do and will love you forever." They kissed. A rose appeared in his hand. Serena gasped as he stroked her nose with a smile.

_'He can't be Tuxedo Mask!' _

"I don't…." Darien nodded and kissed her again. They both looked up to feel the heat.

"Fire!"

"Ow!" Serena clung to Darien. _'There is only one choice!' _Serena stood up.

"Serena!"

"No fun getting toasted! You're going down, Zoicite! Moon Prism Power!" Serena pulled off her broach.

_"It's her! Serena's Sailor Moon!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Zoicite laughed as she set the elevator on fire. Darien couldn't believe what he just saw. Serena had transformed into Sailor Moon before his very eyes. Meatball Head was Sailor Moon, who would have thought that.

_'No way! That little minx! She didn't even tell me' Darien thought as she shielded him and brought him to safety. _

"Ahh…a pity. Now, all I have to do is get the crystal. Too bad for Darien. I'll just tell Beryl there was an accident."

"Hold it!" Sailor Moon put Darien down before standing before Zoicite.

"Who is that!"

"It takes more than a fireball to get rid of Sailor Moon! And you should know that! I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! I right wrongs and triump over evil. An enemy to you, prepare to fight and be defeated!"

"How ironic, it's not you I wanted, but Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon turned to Darien. He smiled and held up a rose. Darien transformed in front of them, causing Sailor Moon to gasp.

"You are?"

"I am Tuxedo Mask."

"Oh,you have much to explain…"

"Very true, Sailor Moon. And so do you. Now, get out of here! This fight doesn't concern you!"

"Of course it does! If we stick together, we can beat them. Let's do it!"

"No, I have to earn those crystals."

"To find your princess, I know!"

"Alone!"

"Are you still interested in fighting for the crystals or not?" Zoicite asked.

"You know I am, but first you must guarantee a fair fight. Sailor Moon is not to be harmed!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's get it over with."

* * *

Malachite appeared as the battle between Tuxedo Mask started. 

"You're on!" Zoicite smiled as Tuxedo Mask rushed toward her to battle.

"Darien! Watch out!" Malachite threw a sharp crystal through Darien.

"Ahhh!" Sailor Moon rushed to him.

"No! NO! TUXEDO MASK!" She caught him before he could hit the ground. "Darien!"

"It's up to you now to get the crystals…." Darien groaned. "And I want you to know that…that I've always be on your side. I always will…because I love you, Sailor Moon."

"Tuxedo Mask, don't go. Darien, please don't go." The Sailor Scouts appeared on the roof as Sailor Moon was holding Darien up, as tears filled her eyes. "Please…don't leave me."

"Oh, that's Tuxedo Mask."

"But I think we're too late," Mina said.

"You can't go! Dear, Darien, my love, please…" Serena hugged him. A tear started to shine as it rolled out of Serena's eye. "Darien…" All seven crystal started to circle around.

"What's going on!" Luna gasped.

"The crystals are becoming one! The Imperial Silver Crystal!"

"What is happening!" Zoicite yelled.

"What happens now?" Artemis asked.

"Maybe the princess will be revealed!"

"Oh, it's Serena!"

"Serena is the Moon Princess!"

* * *

_"Who'd have thought?"_

_"We've finally found her!"_

_"And about time!" Serena looked down at Darien._

_"Me, a princess, now this is way past weird," Serena said._

* * *

Serena looked down at Darien. She caressed his face. 

"Sailor Moon! You're the Moon Princess from long ago! Right in front of me and I didn't even know."

"Yeah, who'd have though that Serena, of all people could be our princess," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Tell me about it."

"And what about Darien, he's Tuxedo Mask."

"Oh Mars, you must feel terrible."

"I guess they were meant to be long before Darien and I ever could."

"Enough! I want that Imperium Silver Crystal!" Zoicite yelled.

"Cosmic Moon Power!" Serena spoke calmly as Zoicite rushed toward her and Darien.

"NO! AH!" Zoicite was tossed backward.

"Tuxedo Mask, my love. I feel you are growing weaker. Please, do not go. I need you." Tuxedo Mask turned into the Prince, as Serena now sitting in a white flowing gown.

"You are finally free, Serena. You're free and now I remember everything." Darien gasped. "It's all so clear now. I am Prince Darien."

"Yes Prince Darien. You are. I am remembering now, too. I am Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom. And you were the handsome prince from earth. One day, we were to marry. Remember, our last time together. I gave you my star locket, so you would always remember me. It was right before the battle with the Negaverse. You were to defend our kingdom from the Dark Forces. You said you would always find me, no matter what happens." Serena gasped, she fell forward.

* * *

_A beautiful courtyard with a shimmering lake stood in the background, as the princess and prince danced as one. Serena looked up at Darien, so much in love. Darien smiled in his armor staring upon the true love of his life. Darien dipped his princess. It was a forbidden love affair. Both so young, too young to be in love, but they stood together and strong. No one was going to tell them they couldn't be together. Serena giggled as Darien took her by the waist and twirled her around. _

_"My love." _

_"My princess. I will always be with you, no matter what happens." Serena held her hands on his shoulders, as he held her up. _

_"Darien, promise me, you will love me, and only me." _

_"There will never be another woman I love, my Serena." Darien slowly brought Serena down, but she kissed him, wrapping one leg around his body. Serena moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth. She held his face, kissing him back with the same passion. _

_"I love you Serena." _

_"I love you too, Prince Darien." They kissed again. _

_

* * *

_

"Oh Darien!" A kiss on his forehead from Serena caused his eyes to slowly start to open. "You came back to me! You set me free, like in our dreams! We are free! Darien!" She gasped again, tears in her eyes.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus rushed forward.

"She collapsed!" Sailor Mercury said.

"This whole thing must have been too much for her," Luna said.

"Is she going to be all right?" Venus asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Just a little fainting spell," Mercury said.

"Oh, how princess like."

"All those memories flooded back to her must have overloaded her royal circuits. I am sure she will be just fine."

"Come on Darien, wake up! It's me!" Darien looked up at Sailor Mars. "It's me, Raye…"

"Raye…take care of Serena, I love he-er…tell her...I will ...love her…" Darien passed out finally.

"We have to get him to a doctor and fast!"

"Nobody is going anywhere! I hope you got a good look at your princess, because she is history!"

"Help me Malachite! Help me before they escape."

"No, they won't. They'll never find the way out. We'll get the crystal back, don't worry. But there is something else we have to get."

"You'll have to deal with us, pretty boy!" Sailor Venus said standing up to block Serena and Darien.

"Cool your jets, Sailor brats, it's not you I want." Sailor Mercury looked back at Darien and Serena.

"He's after Darien!"

"NO!" Malachite raised his hand. Darien disappeared from Serena's lap. Both Malachite and Zoicite disappeared as well.

"NO! Darien!"

* * *

Queen Beryl was not happy with Zoicite's actions with Darien and was destroyed right in front of Malachite. She warned Malachite the same to him if he crossed her as well. The Sailor Scouts decided to find their way out. 

"Which way, Mercury?"

"I'm not quite sure. It's hard to get reading. It's like we're in another dimension."

"Like a time warp," Luna said.

"Right, a time warp with negative space. And unfortunately, the computer I have can't format the readings."

"We'll have to guess then."

"But we could end up wandering for days!" Mars said.

"Either way, I'm gonna need some help here. She may a princess, but she isn't light."

"I heard that."

"She's waking up!" Venus yelled turned to Jupiter holding Serena.

"Sailor Moon, are you all right?"

"You've been out for a while. Remember where you are? Remember what happened?" Mars asked squatting before her.

"Tuxedo Mask…where is Darien! Did you abandon him!"

"Of course not! The Negaverse took him."

"Was he all right?"

"We don't know," Mercury said examining Serena.

"He did seem pretty badly hurt though."

"I remember. Darien, what are we doing here! We have to find him!"

"Okay, okay, sailor scouts. We should talk now. If we're going to help Darien, you have to understand your past." Artemis and Luna explained the story how the planets lived in wonderful peace known as the Silver Millennium. Serena's mother, her real mother, Queen Serenity was the gentle ruler, but the peace was destroyed by the Evil Queen Beryl. She attacked the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity was able to defeat Beryl and lock away her evil warriors in the Imperium Silver Crystal and sent them to Earth. Luna told them how with the Moon Kingdom destroyed, the Queen's powers were broken. With the last of her strength, she locked Serena and her court to future Earth. All the sailor scouts were princesses of their planets, but Serena's protectors.

"Luna and I were sent here to be your guardians to reunite you all."

"But how come we don't remember any of this?"

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense."

"Of course, Queen Serenity wanted us to be happy, so she sent us to this new time and place, hoping for peace there."

"But if the Negaverse did show up again, Queen Serenity made sure you all would be able to active the sailor scouts and fight off any new threats by Queen Beryl."

"And now we have the Imperium Silver Crystal. Queen Beryl has no chance against us."

"So basically our battle with her has just begun," Mercury said.

"You got it."

"We have to beat them. Now that they have Darien, you guys have got your work cut out for you."

"We can't have the same thing that happened to the Moon Kingdom happen here. We have to fight for our future."

"Yeah!" Mars said.

"United as one!"

"Count me out. I don't want to fight," Serena said.

"What!"

"Sailor Moon you don't mean that! You are our leader! We need you!" Mercury said.

"You are the princess," Mina said.

"I don't care!"

"Come on Sailor Moon! It's your destiny! You are the one!" Luna said.

"I am not! I can't do this! I can barely handle being Sailor Moon. I am no princess." Serena dropped the crystal wand.

"You're just tired, you need some time to let it all sink…"

"I want Darien! I don't want any of this to sink in! I just want to be normal! Can't any of you guys understand that! My name is Serena! Not Sailor Moon, not Moon Princess, not Moon anything! I was happy with Darien!" Serena cried. "We were happy! We should be happy togethe! I love him! And now he's gone! And I want him back! I need him back! I just want us to leave all of this! Just be the two of us!"

"Sailor Moon, even though you are a crybaby and irresponsible whiner…"

"Go away, MarsI don't need this. I know you hate, you've always hated me!"

"That's not true. I was just jealous."

"What?"

"I always thought you weren't much of a leader, then I seen you with Darien…"

"You did?" Raye nodded. "The explosion?"

"I am so sorry for letting my anger and jealousy get the best of me. I hated you, because I was a fool, but now I see how wrong I was to ever feel like that. You are our leader and our Moon Princess. Especially after seeing the way you handled that crystal." Mars patted her shoulder. "You are not weak, Serena. You are stronger than all of us."

"Yeah, right."

"You are, and soon, you will see yourself. Come on, guys. Let's let her be for a little while."

"Yeah, after all this is Serena and this is a big deal," Mercury said agreeing with Mars. "And there is some other good news. I've found a way out of here!"

"Good work! What do you say to some burgers?"

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

Just as the Sailor Mercury found the way out, Malachite met them. Sailor Mars made sure Serena was pushed to safety. Malachite was too strong for the 4 sailor scouts, draining their powers. Serena found them passed out on the ground. 

"Mercury, Mars. Venus, Jupiter…oh my friends. Don't worry, I won't let your do, not this time!"

"Help me be free again!" Serena gasped and looked up as Tuxedo Mask appeared, though faint.

"Tuxedo Mask! You came!"

"I am on your side Sailor Moon, and I always will be. I love you." Serena smiled and stood up to Malachite.

"Come on you pasty-faced 2-timing negatwit! You are history!"

"Oh, sounds like a challenge! Say goodbye, Sailor Moon! This one's for Zoicite!"

"For my friends! For our universe!" Sailor Moon raised her crystal wand. "Cosmic Moon Power!"

"Ah, she is strong!" Malachite stumbled back with a hit from Serena's new wand.

"Ahhhh!"

"The kid knows how to handle that crystal after all."

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

_'I've failed, my Queen is not going to like this'_ Malachite thought as he disappeared.

* * *

Serena collapsed to her knees. She looked up. 

"I don't know where you are Tuxedo Mask, but where it is, I am with you. I will find you."

"Sailor Moon!" Serena looked back as the Sailor Scouts came running toward her.

"You did it!" They all hugged her and helped her up.

"You all right now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hope you know, we'll always be behind you, no matter what," Mars said.

"I know. Thank you."

"You really nailed him! I am so proud of you!"

"And your mother would be proud of you too," Artemis said.

"You girls were all great today! It's going to be a tough fight all the way, but I know we can beat the Negaverse."

"Yes, we will. And we will find you, Darien. I love you. Where ever you are, I love you."

**THE END **

**NOT!**

_Sorrry! Not the end, got about 4 chapters left, don't worry! Keeping checking, hoping to update every other day! Until next time! Babye!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few days after finding out, she was Moon Princess, and the evil Queen Beryl took her long lost love, Darien. Serena lay in bed. It was a gorgeous day outside, but Serena felt gloomy inside. To sad to have fun. Serena closed her eyes, as she hugged the stuff animal Darien got her. Tears in her eyes as she dreamed of the man she loves.

_Darien laid partially on top of Serena, as they were just laying on his bed, smiling, talking and kissing.  
__"You are so beautiful." _

_"Darien, you already have me in bed. Sweet talking me is pointless now." Darien laughed, caressing around her pink taut nipple. _

_"I won't ever stop sweet talking my baby." Serena smiled. Darien stroked down her hairline, loving the softness of the golden locks. He moved a lock around. Her hair was taken from her 2 buns, pooling around her body before he laid her to the bed. _

_"I love you Darien." _

_"I love you too, my precious, beautiful Serena." _

_"Am I more beautiful than that princess?" _

_"I don't know, she is a princess." Serena pouted. Darien laughed at her expression."But you are my princess." She smiled. They kissed. _

Serena's mother came into the bedroom.

"Serena? Serena, dear?"

"Hi Mom."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." Serena's mother sat on the bed. She rubbed her daughter's head.

"You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, Mom. I just want to sleep Mom."

_'At least in my dreams, I will see Darien again,' Serena thought_. Serena turned her head away from her mother and closed her eyes.

"Okay, I'll let you sleep." Serena's mother left.

* * *

Luna was at Raye's temple with the other Sailor Scouts. 

"You girls are going to have to be more patience these days with Serena. She is taking this Tuxedo Mask lost very hard," Luna said.

"Poor girl."

"She has stopped eating."

"What? That is really serious!"

"Don't I know, she can hardly function," Luna said. Raye looked in the distance. "Last night, she kept calling out Darien's name."

"What a wimp, what type of Princess goes into hyper space, when she is needed the most!"

"Give her a break," Raye said angrily. "Someone she loves, she has loved in 2 lifetimes was just taken from her. She is heartbroken. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Raye, you never use to stand up for Serena. What has changed?"

"I have. I never use to think she was a leader, but I was wrong. She loves Darien deeply, and he loves her. We have to help her, even if she doesn't want us to."

"She's not like some toaster we can take in to be fixed."

"I know that! But she's our friend and she needs us."

"Maybe we can find a way to cheer her up, even if it's just a day," Amy said.

"Like a distraction," Mina said.

"Yeah, but in times likes these, some times, people like to be left alone," Lita said.

"Serena's not like that. She loves people, and having fun. Maybe I can think of something," Mina said.

* * *

_Darien was playing with Serena's hair. They were in the park, enjoying the sight as Serena read her book outloud to Darien. He had given up his turn to just listen to her read for a change. Darien had been making faces at Serena, as she read, getting laughs from her. Eventually she shoved his face away. _

_"I am serious here! I am trying to read!" _

_"Sorry, keep going!" _

_"You better listen!" _

_"I am! Continue." _

_"Good." Serena turned the page and went back to reading. _

_"Serena, how do I look?" Serena turned her head and laughed. Darien had one of her long locks wrapped around his neck as a scarf. _

_"It's not that cold!" _

_"Read." Serena did. Darien lifted her tale to make a mustache against his upper lip. Serena turned her head and laughed. "I like this." _

_"You are so crazy!" Serena reached over and kissed him. Darien pushed the book aside, dropping to the ground, as they continued to kiss. _

_"I love you, Serena." _

* * *

_Serena was watching tv in Darien's place.It was a lazy afternoon, waiting on Darien to returnhome. She loved to hear that door open whenhe was home.Serena stoppedto a food station. The chef was chopping a fish. Serena gasped. _

_"Don't make that face, Meatball head. It might get stuck." Serena looked up at Darien. _

_"Muffin!" Serena jumped off the couch and into his arms. "I didn't hear you!" She kissed him repeatedly. _

_"I see! How was your day?" _

_"Perfect, now that you are here. I missed you." _

_"I missed you, Meatball Head." They kissed again. _

* * *

Serena gasped and sat up, as if she heard his voice. 

"Darien? Where are you? I never thought I'd miss being called Meatball head." Serena saw the paper on the floor with an ad for the new hair salon. "Maybe if I chop them off, no one will ever call me that again." There was a knock at the door. "Yeah."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Raye, what are...how did you get in?"

"Your mother let me in. She was going to buy you ice cream. Can we talk?"

"Okay." Serena pulled the covers back and sat up. Raye sat on the floor before her.

"I want to say, that I am sorry."

"For what?"

"Being mean to you, making you feel terrible, unwanted."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. When I found out about you and Darien, I felt betrayed."

"But you and Darien never even…"

"I know. It was a silly girl's crush, I know that now."

"Yeah, but you hated me long before I started secretly dating Darien."

"I never hated you."

"Yeah, you did."

"I hated the fact that you could cry and get your way. That people love that about you. That you could show emotions so easily, something I never let myself do. I am always serious, tough, and cold."

"But that's you."

"But I wish I could be more like you. Enjoy life, have some fun, eat ice cream every single day."

"More like me? A whiner, ha! Oh, and don't forget, an irresponsible princess. Why would anybody want to be more like me?"

"We all have our faults, Serena. It's just everybody sees yours everyday." Raye laughed. Serena laughed as well. Mina came into the room.

"Did I hear laughing!" Serena nodded. "Good! I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Well, I was thinking something fun."

"Like what?"

"A makeover!" Mina held up her bag.

"I'll leave you two to do that."

"Oh, Raye, come on, it'll be fun!" Mina said.

"No thank you. I have chores. But you two have fun."

"Raye…" Raye stopped at the door.

"What, Serena?"

"Thank you." Raye nodded.

"You will do great things, Serena. Never doubt that. And you will find Darien and you two will together stronger than ever."

* * *

Mina pulled her hair out, allowing Serena's long blonde locks down. She wanted to convince Serena about the new salon for the day. 

"How about something totally different. A short bob, or something wavy?"

"I don't know."

"A woman's attitude can change with her hairstyle. Sounds good."

"Okay."

"Great, and the best part, is having someone pamper you and make you feel special." Serena nodded. "Good, let's go."

* * *

Queen Beryl was still working on erasing Darien's mind and make him her warrior prince. Darien was fighting the evil, having many flashes of Serena. 

"Malachite! There you are!"

"You wanted to see me, Queen Beryl."

"The transformation is nearly complete. Tuxedo Mask will soon be mine and under my control. Then I want you to test him. No matter what, we must get the Silver Crystal from that bratty Princess."

"Consider it done, my queen. I already have a plan in the works."

"Great, I want that crystal." Malachite left. He had set a trap at a salon to find the true identity of Sailor Moon from a sample of hair he found. By matching the young girl that comes into the shop, he could trap Sailor Moon and make her give up the silver crystal. Queen Beryl walked around Darien in the chamber, black streaks of lightning flowing through him.

"Soon, Prince Darien. You will kill the princess, take the crystal for me and I will rule the universe as I was meant to do!" Evil laughter erupted from Queen Beryl.

'_Serena!'_

* * *

Mina looked back at she went to open the doors to the salon. Serena gasped. 

"What's wrong?"

"I heard Darien."

"Just your imagination, Serena. You hear him, because you miss him and want him with you."

"No, I felt him." She rubbed her arms.

"I know, Serena." Mina rubbed her arms and brought her inside the shop.

"Welcome to Slick Chicks! What would you two like done!"

"Oh, no, not me. Just my friend. She is looking for a total makeover."

"Sure thing. You'll be all new, starting with losing those pompons."

"Is my hair really that weird?" Serena asked looking into the mirror.

"How about bright red?"

"Me! A redhead!"

"This is the distraction Serena needs right now, a total distraction," Mina said smiling. "Hey, Sere, would you like something to drink or eat."

"A muffin would be nice."

"Okay, one muffin coming up." Mina left to get that.

* * *

Serena was first getting a shampoo wash, as Mina got a free hair steam. What Mina nor Serena knew, this was a haven for the Negaverse to find out Sailor Moon's true identity. Mina was mistaken for Sailor Moon. The workers put all the girls to sleep with spray. Serena raised her head to see this, she jumped down and covered her mouth with a cloth.

"Transform now! I know you're Sailor Moon! Give me the crystal!"

"What are you talking about!" Mina asked. She did remember she brushed Serena's hair and then her hair, maybe that'show the hair got on her head.

"Don't play dumb! Your hair matches Sailor Moon!"

"An Negaverse trap," Serena said crawling under the fog. "I have to help." Serena pulled off her broach. "Moon Prism Power!" Serena transformed and rushed to aid Mina. "Looking for me!"

"You are Sailor Moon! But she is…"

"I am Sailor Moon…champion of Justice. I right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" The hair stylish, Ms. Kariko was under Malachite's control. Serena fought the Scissor-hand monster. Monster used many hair items to hurt Sailor Moon. Serena called upon her Moon scepter with the silver crystal. She was going to heal the monster and turn it make into human form, but a rose hit her hand and landed before Serena. Flashes of Darien came to Sailor Moon. She looked back as a man in a suit and hat appeared.

"A rose? Darien….Tuxedo Mask! You came back!" Serena ran to him. "You came back! I can't believe it!" She stood before him.

"Don't get your hopes up."

"What?"

"I am here for that crystal, only. Hand it over."

"No!"

"I didn't come to fight you, so hand it over now."

"What have they done to you, my love?"

"Give me the crystal!" Tuxedo Mask gripped her. Mina transformed into Sailor Venus to help Sailor Moon. She helped Serena get up.

"Tuxedo Mask is working for the Negaverse, come on!" The monster went to attack the 2 scout, when Mars' fire stopped her.

"Sailor Moon use your wand."

"Right. Moon Healing Activation!" The monster was turned back into Mrs. Kariko.

* * *

Sailor Moon turned to Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask turned to leave the salon. Serena gasped.

"Tuxedo Mask, wait!"

"Stop, Sailor Moon."

"Darien, wait..."

"He's not our friend, anymore. He's been brainwashed by the Negaverse. He's not Darien anymore." Serena looked at Tuxedo Mask after Sailor Mars spoke. "No telling what he might do?"

"Listen to her, Sailor Moon. You are my enemy now and I won't stop until I get that crystal. It is mine."

"No, this can't be. Darien…you…" Sailor Moon ran to him. "Please, don't go. Don't leave me again."

"Don't touch me." Sailor Moon was shoved aside. "Now,I want that crystal and I'll fight you and your friends to get it. Who's first?"

"Tuxedo Mask, report back now!" Tuxedo Mask stepped back after hearing Queen Beryl's voice.

"You got lucky this time. But I'll be back. I won't leave again without that crystal. Remember that. See you." Sailor Moon fell to her knees in despair.

* * *

An hour later, Serena hoped into the Arcade. The girls were already at a booth. 

"Well, you're looking better."

"I am starved!"

"Everything is back to normal at the salon," Amy said.

"That is good."

"I think I want a cheeseburger, fries, oh and triple fudge sundae."

"Yep, things are back to normal now."

"What gives, Serena? Tuxedo Mask is brainwashed…"

"I know, but I have a plan to get him back. We just have to de-brainwash him."

"This from a girl who can barely program her VCR," Luna said.

"Well, at least we got back food-crazed Serena. That other girl was really depressing." They all laughed.

"Raye, are you all right?" Serena asked.

"I'm fine. You really had me worried, Serena." Raye took her hand. They both smiled at each other, then Serena frowned.

"Where are those fries! Hello! Hungry girl here!" Everyone laughed, except Serena. Shewas being serious.

_Until next time...babyee!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As a treat to the family, Serena's mother and father decided to take their children up to the cabin house with the beautiful lake for a weekend hot springs spa getaway. Serena's mother felt her daughter could use a getaway, especially with whatever has been bothering her. Serena had a near scare when she almost revealed the star locket she carried was from a boy. Her father becoming enraged that his baby girl was dating, but Serena quickly extinguished that distress.

"Dad, this is so beautiful," Serena said as they arrived and got out the car. "So romantic."

"This is where you mother and I met. We share special memories here."

"Me too," Serena whispered. All of a sudden, the locket started playing. "Darien." Serena had flashes of his handsome face smiling at her. She could feel as if his arms were around her.

"Well, let's go check in. Serena!"

"Huh?" Serena turned from the lake, holding the locket in her hand

"Come on."

"I'm coming Mom!" Serena smiled.

"Are you okay, dear?"

"I'm fine." Serena's mother put her arm around her, kissing the side of her head.

"Good, we are going to have fun this weekend."

"Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, Darien and Malachite were examining the lake, since it exhibited powers like the monsters Queen Beryl uses. 

"Prince Endymion, investigate. I might need that power to defeat Sailor Moon and take that crystal."

"Yes my queen. I am on it." Darien disappeared.

"My queen, Prince Endymion has been acting strange. Do you think he knows his memories were erased?"

"I don't know. I don't want to take chances. Keep an eye on him, Malachite. Make sure that princess doesn't change him back."

"As you wish."

"He must stay under my control. He is the only one that can hold the Imperium Crystal."

* * *

Serena was relaxing with her parents in the hot springs, when her brother pointed out that a guy was down by the lake. From the hot springs, they could see the glorious lake in the background. Serena gasped as she saw Darien. She rushed out the water, throwing on the spa robes and shoes as she rushed to the lake. 

"Darien!" Serena stopped at a statue. Her locket started playing again. "The locket. Why is it playing again?" Serena pulled it out. She sighed, touching the statue. A twig snapped behind her. Serena gasped and turned.  
"Darien?"

"What is that? Why is it so familiar to me?"

"Darien..."

"Who is Darien? And why you call me by that name?"

"Because that is your name."

"What is that song and why do I know it?"

"Because you know me. It's me, Serena. Please! Please, don't you know me anymore?" Serena grasped the locket to her chest.

"Darien? Serena? I don't know them. And they don't have any meaning to me."

"Yes, they do! How can you say that to me! Darien, it's me! It's your Serena. Your bunny. Your minx. Don't you recognize me at all?" Serena stepped closer to him. She was seconds from burying her face into his chest.

"But I…" Darien's hand reached out for Serena's face. "But I see…" Serena closed her eyes as his fingertips touched her cheek. "You."

"Serena!" Serena gasped and looked back.

"Mom…" Serena's mother was coming down the path. "Darien…" Serena turned to find him gone. "Oh Darien."

"Honey, are you all right? You left so suddenly!"

"I'm fine."

"Oh, you've found the statue of the guardians. Do you know the story?" Serena's mother put her arm around Serena as they stood next to the statue.

"What story?"

"It is quite a love story about legendary lovers."

"Legendary lovers?"

"Legend tells us of a young man that fell deeply in love with the water sprite living in the lake."

"What happened to them?"

"There was another girl, from the young man's town who loved him as well. When she saw the water sprite and young man, she became obsessed with jealous and turned into an evil monster. And the only way the man and the sprite could stop her was by taking their love and sealing her beneath the lake. Because of this they died, but as they rose into the sky, they became 2 stars guarding the lake. The jealous girl was doomed to be miserable forever."

"How sad. ACHOO!" Serena sneezed.

"Wow, we better head inside before you catch a cold."

"Oh, Mom." Serena hugged her.

"Come on. You know, if you find somebody that you love…bring him to the house. Introduce him to your father and me, okay."

"What!" Serena blushed.

"Promise me."

"Okay, I promise. I'll introduce him to you." They walked away.

* * *

Darien appeared after they were gone. He had listened to the tale. The young girl's eyes still lingering on his mind. He knew her. Just the tiniest touch of her cheek and he felt emotions he had never felt before, or at least, he thought he hadn't. _"Who is she? Why does she fell so important?" Darien thought as he looked back at the lake. _"So, a monster was sealed in this lake. That must be the energy. Queen Beryl could use this unusual power." Malachite appeared in a tree behind Darien. Darien raised his hand to the lake. "Ancient creature, o vengeful soul, wake up! I am your master now. Rise and obey me!" The monster rose from the depths of the lake. But the monster didn't want to be ruled. The monster wanted to find the young boy and cared of nothing else.

* * *

Serena and her mother caught up with Sammy and her father. 

"Revenge will be mine! She will pay!" The monster said having spotted them from the distance. Darien gasped as the monster rushed away. Serena looked back at the moon in the distance.

_"Darien, I love you so much. I know you are near, so close. But it's like you're not here at all." _

"Serena, is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No!" Serena laughed. "Just looking at the Moon. It's so beautiful tonight. Makes me want to cry." Serena wiped her eyes. "I'm gonna go take another dip in the hot springs before dinner. Excuse me." Serena took off quickly.

"I never know what is wrong with her. Sometimes, I feel like she is from another planet," Serena's father said.

* * *

Serena ran hard, tears in her eyes. 

"I won't give in! Darien…even if he doesn't remember, I won't give up!" Serena turned to find the monster behind her. Serena saw her family. She rushed to protect them. Serena's father ended up shielded them and was helped by a rose. Tuxedo Mask appeared and helped the Tsukino family. Serena led her family away, but saw Darien was no match for the monster. Then the Sailor Scouts arrived to the rescue.

"Quick, this way to the inn," Serena yelled. She stayed back a bit. In the mist of Mercury's bubbles, Serena separated from her family and went to help her friends and Darien. She transformed into Sailor Moon. The Sailor Scouts' powers were strong enough, even Sailor Moon's tiara magic wasn't enough. Sailor Mars had to use a charm on the monster to weaken it. Tuxedo Mask shouted for Serena to use her wand.

"Right. She defeated the monster with her moon scepter, her real form appearing as she rose up to the sky. She was freed of that evil jealous and could rise to the heavens in peace.

"Tuxedo Mask.." Sailor Moon went to step forward.

"I guess we will have to resolve the Imperium crystal another time, Sailor Moon."

"Don't go!"

"Good bye….Serena." Tuxedo Mask disappeared. Malachite saw this with much confusion.

* * *

Serena could hear her family yelling for her. 

"Better head back," Raye said.

"Yeah, your family is worried," Amy said.

"Thanks girls."

"Anytime, Sailor Moon," Mina said. Serena put on a fake smile as she rushed to her family.

"Serena!"

"Serena! Where are you!"

"Serena!"

"Sis! I wish I wasn't so mean to her."

"That's for sure."

"Serena!"

"Mom! Dad!" Serena rushed and hugged her parents.

"I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry."

_'I have the greatest parents, always there for me, to protect me. And Sammy….well, life always must have some irritations." Serena thought as they went back to the inn. _

Serena was in the hot springs with the girls, staring off at the Moon again.

"What a great view!" Raye said.

"And the hot springs, amazing!" Mina moaned sinking deeper into the water.

"Tuxedo Mask," Serena whispered.

"Cheer up, Sere. Don't give up. You'll have more chances to help bring Darien back," Raye said.

"Oh, I'm fine. Because I've got great friends like you guys. Hey, how did you guys know to get here?"

"Luna told us," Amy said.

"And…"

"We weren't going to let you have all the fun by yourself!" The girls splashed Serena and dunked her.

"Stop! Stop it! NO!" Serena laughed as the girls fought with dunking each other in the hot springs.

* * *

Darien stood beside Serena's bed. She moaned in her sleep. She sat up quickly from her dream and saw the evil Prince Darien. After the battle at the lake up in the cabin, she knew she never could trust this Darien. He was evil and until he was freed, he was her enemy. 

"Darien?" Serena looked to her bedroom door.

"Don't scream."

"What are you doing here?"

"You know why I am here." Serena gasped. She rushed to her dresser for the wand, but Darien grabbed her by the waist and tossed her back to the bed. Serena's mouth was covered by his hand, as he pinned her to the bed with his body. She let out a scream, muffled by his hand. "I told you not to scream." Serena bit his hand. "Ow!" Darien shook his hand. "You little…"

"Why are you here?"

"I told you."

"No, you didn't."

"I keep seeing you. I close my eyes and you are standing before me."

"And…"

"And I don't know why."

"Yes, you do." Darien sat up.

"Everything is strange and empty and yet, I don't feel empty." Serena sat up. "I know you, I know I do, but I can't remember you."

"Queen Beryl erased it all. But I can help you."

"How?"

"Let me usemy wand, restore your memory. Bring you back to me."

"No."

"Why not! Don't you want to remember me?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do!" Serena had tears in her eyes. "And I can prove it." Serena cupped his face and kissed him. Darien slowly moved on top of Serena as they laid to her bed. They kissed about that bed. Thankfully, Luna was staying over with Artemis, so they can figure out with Amy how to reach the Negaverse tonight. Serena moaned, as Darien's hand slid up her PJ top. "Darien…Darien, wait."

"What?"

"We can't, not here."

"Why not?"

"My parents are down the hall and my baby brother is across the hall!"

"Then you are going to have to learn to be quiet," Darien said kissing her again. Serena tried to stop him.

"No. No, Darien, please.." Darien stopped kissing her on the lips. He looked into her eyes. Serena held the palms of her hand against his chest to push him up and off her a bit. "Please, not here."

"Hold on then." Serena nodded. A black ball covered them, Serena gasped as they disappeared.

* * *

Serena could feel the coldness of the bed beneath her. She was no longer in her pink bunny room. 

"Where are we?" Darien kissed her neck. "The Dark Kingdom."

"Yes." Darien kissed her on the lips. He moved her top up her stomach.

"Oh, cold."

"You won't be worried or thinking about that soon." Serena smiled, as he pulled off her top. Serena arched her back as he kissed down her neck. In the shadows above the bedroom, watching them, Malachite. He smiled. He knew Darien couldn't be able to resist going to Serena, not after the last battle and the way he touched her. Malachite knew eventually Darien would slip with Serena, not even the powerful evil Queen Beryl could prevent this. Darien tossed his armor aside, though still kissing her. Darien pulled her PJ bottoms down her legs before setting back on her. Serena pushed aside his dark blue shirt, revealing that toned bronze chest. She kissed the apex of his chest and around his collarbone.

"What about Beryl?" Serena asked.

"She won't bother us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." They kissed on the lips. Darien moved Serena's hands to his pants. She pushed them over his hips and down his legs. His raging penis freed from constraints. Serena moaned as it was pressed against her stomach.

"Darien, do you remember me now?" Darien kissed her. "Darien, do you.." Serena moaned as he took one nipple into his mouth. She held his head in place. Darien pulled the covers over them just as he slid into Serena, who moaned in delight. Malachite smiled and pressed a button. As Darien made love to Serena did not sense or see the evil fog beneath the bed. Serena's moaned and kisses were too distracting. Darien came deep inside of Serena after Serena's cries. Both of them exhausted. Darien moved to her side, holding her body to him. He kissed her often. Serena sighed, hugging his body tight. She felt home again in his arms. They both fell asleep.

* * *

_"Darien…I love you," Serena gasped before her eyes rolled back. _

_"Serena? Serena!" Darien shook her head. "Serena!" Malachite laughed. Darien was holding her body up. Serena was pale, as her energy was being drained. "What have you done!" _

_"What must be done." Malachite disappeared laughing. _

_"No!"_

* * *

Serena's mother came into her daughter's bedroom the following morning. She had been knocking and yelling for her daughter for the past 10 minutes. 

"Serena get up! Serena! Serena!" Ikuko came around the side to see her daughter's face. "Serena!" Ikuko checked her pulse after finding Serena pale and unresponsive. She barely felt a pulse. "Ken! Ken!"

"What is it, dear!"

"Serena is ill!"

"What?"

"Her pulse is barely there, look at her!" Ken shook her.

"Serena!"

"I tried that! She won't wake!"

"We better get her to the hospital." Serena was lifted from her bed and carried out to the car.

* * *

Serena finally woke up in the white hospital room. The doctor doing his final examine. 

"Will she be okay?"

"Your daughter seemingly was sapped of all her energy, her blood was low as if, she had lost all of it."

"But she wasn't bleeding!"

"Yes, and all examined, showed no external or internal injures, but she was low on blood pressure. We gave her a transfusion, she should be fine in time." Serena's friends rushed into the hospital room.

"How is she?" Raye asked.

"Girls, what are you doing here?"

"We heard about Serena?"

"From who, I haven't even informed the school!"

"Well, uh.."

"My mother is a doctor here, Mrs. Tsukino. She told me a friend was here and when I called everyone and only Serena didn't respond..."

"Of course. She is fine now. You can all go see her, I think she is awake." The girls rushed inside.

* * *

After they went to school, Serena was sitting up when her mother came back inside. 

"Well, baby can I get you something while I go get coffee?"

"Maybe a juice," Serena said. "Oh and a candy bar!"

"Of course." Serena's father kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

"Mommy, you okay?"

"Of course, dear." Serena's mother was fixing the blanket around Serena. Serena stopped her hand.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Serena's mother looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"It's not everyday I find my daughter nearly dead."

"But I am fine now. I'm feeling so much, no need to cry now."

"I just wish you would tell me everything."

"There is nothing to tell."

"Then who is this Darien and what does he mean to you?" Serena looked at her mother.

"Mom, I….I…"

"Don't lie, I know he means something, because in the car, you mumbled his name, along with 'come back'."

"I wish I could….but I can't."

"You will tell me one day, right?" Serena nodded. "And you are being careful?" Serena nodded. "You should only give your heart to the one you know…"

"Mom, I know." They hugged. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"You are my daughter, what else is new." Serena smiled.

'_Darien…did last night really happen? Did we make love or was it all a dream?' Serena thought. _

* * *

_until next time, just 2 chapters left! reviews welcomed :P_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Serena was working with the girls, Luna and Artemis to find any type of doorway to the Negaverse. Amy was typing away as Serena returned after checking out a potential entrance. Serena sighed as she sat on the ground as everyone else was crowded around a computer.

"Oh! I'm so tired!"

"Serena, we need to keep working hard," Luna said. "Everyone is tired, so be a bit more patient!"

"But I just got out of the hospital 2 days ago, give me a break!"

"We're sorry," Luna said. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh much better, whatever Malachite did to me while I was..."

"Are you saying you remember what happened?" Raye asked.

"Well, not exactly, I mean I think it happened."

"You and Darien...?"

"Yeah, I mean, why else haven't we seen him in 2 days?"

"Maybe Beryl is holding is him back."

"No, she knows I got to him, that we...you know and she can't him seeing me and coming back to me."

"I hope so,"Amy said.

"Besides that! I am really, really hungry! "

"Didn't you just eat at the café?"

"Oh that was nothing just a pizza pie, cookies, and oh chocolate float." Everyone groaned at Serena. "But that was minutes ago!"

"Well, I guess if we all have checked out the places on thelist, we should just go home and get some rest."

"Did you hear that Meatball Head," Raye said. "We're going home now." All of a sudden, Amy's computer lit up. Everyone rushed around the screen. It was the sun.

"No, this is.."

"No way, the sun?" Amy asked.

"Oh, it is the same as the last time."

"What last time?" Serena asked.

"Those sunspots are spreading like…just like when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"What!" All the girls shouted.

* * *

Back in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl plan was put into the actions. With the sunspots blanketing the sun, she will be freed from her confines of the Negaverse and be able to bring her true master, Queen Metalia to power. In a chamber surrounded by black fog, Darien laid. After he made love to Serena, his memories were restored and she couldn't have that. Malachite's drainage of Serena's life energy helped capture Darien and hold him captive once again. This time Queen Beryl was making the spell over him stronger, using Metalia's dark energy to consume him. He will no longer look upon Serena and feel their love. Darien struggled to be freed in the chamber, but Queen Beryl simply laughed, increasing the power.

* * *

Serena gasped as she sat up from her sleep. She held her chest. 

"Serena! What's wrong?"

"Darien.."

"Oh, you must have just had a bad dream again."

"No, something is wrong. He…is slipping away."

"What?"

"I don't know." Serena tried to breath slowly, still holding her chest. "Luna, I am so worried."

"I know Serena. I know. But you mustn't keep yourself so worried. You have to be strong, you have to stay confident. That is the only way to save Darien."

"Right." Serena smiled. She walked to her window. "Oh, Darien. We will be together soon."

* * *

Queen Beryl sent down a skilled monster, Oniwaw monster, fierce fighter to check on the status of the silver crystal since there had been abnormal energy burst occurring often. She returned with photos of the Sailor Scouts attacking Sailor Moon. Queen Beryl laughed, thinking it was impossible for the Sailor Scouts to be fighting. She wondered if it was a trap. 

"What do you think Malachite?"

"Lend some time to check this out for sure my queen."

"Go then."

"Investigate more Oniwaw."

"As you wish!"

Malachite's fighter was put in disguise as her true reporter self. Molly's mother's shop was broken in, the Sailor Scouts coming to the aid, but the monster disappeared as the girls started arguing with Sailor Moon. The reporter took many pictures, asking questions as the Sailor Scouts left. Sailor Moon was left behind to help Molly and her mother free before she rushed after her friends.

It was a trick to get the Negaverse to open a portal for the Sailor Scouts to get in and once they were on the inside they could defeat the evil Queen Beryl, save Earth and save Darien. Serena was to give up her powers and the wand if they would return Darien to her safe. Serena met Malachite and the monster in the park. Sailor Moon was tricked and nearly killed, but the Sailor Scouts rushed to her aid. In the end, Sailor Moon saved the monster and turned her back into the nosy reporter she was. The Sailor Scouts were not longer closer to getting inside the Negaverse than before.

* * *

A few day later, Serena was dreaming about the Moon Kingdom and Darien. 

_Princess Serena's hand moved from his waist slowly to his shoulder. They were dancing by their lake, many sparkles floating around them. Prince Darien dipped her causing Serena to giggle. She was lifted up by her waist. _

_"Oh Darien…." _

_"Princess…" Prince Darien slowly brought her down, as her arms went around his neck. "I love you." They kissed. _

"Serena! Wake up!" Luna jumped onto Serena's bed.

"Oh, Darien, I love you."

"Serena!"

"Huh?" Serena sat up.

"We have found a portal! Hurry up!" Serena jumped out of bed quickly.

"What!"

"Come on!"

* * *

The girls stood at the entrance. Serena stood with her friends, her Sailor Scouts, They were preparing for the final battle ahead. 

"So, you all are finally going to meet Beryl?" Luna said.

"Are you girls ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Can't wait!"

"This will be your toughest fight ever!"

"Psst…Raye, did you kiss Chad goodbye?"

"Oh!" Raye went to hit Serena, who was laughing.

"We know you can do! Stay strong! And stick together!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

* * *

Luna and Artemis jumped in first. Malachite met them at the entrance and since his queen wasn't ready for them, he tried to send them elsewhere, but Serena's wand stopped them, transporting them to another world. A broken down world. Serena woke up first, and groaned. 

"Wha…Where are we?" Sailor Moon stood up looking around. "Why does this feel familiar?"

"Because you are home. These are the ruins of the Silver Millennium."

"The Silver Millennium?" A light appeared. It was her mother. "Who are…mother?"

"I am here to bring you a message from the past. Yes, I am Queen Serenity. Your mother."

"Mother!" Queen Serenity floated down to Serena's level. Serena fell to her knees as she listened to her mother. The other Sailor Scouts walked around and listened as well.

"And since you have found your way here, it is time you learn the truth. I will take you all to the final day of our kingdom." Queen Serenity engulfed them all in a blinding light.

* * *

_Queen Serenity brought them back to when the Silver Millennium ruled the universe. _

_"You were born on the Moon. Our family, our mission was to protect the universe because on the Moon, the legendary Silver Crystal was held. Do you remember, Serena? There was peace. Oh, there was much peace in your time spent on the Moon as Princess Serena. I raised you to follow and rule the Moon. There was a ball in honor of you that night, everyone from all the planets attended." There was a ball going on with many people dancing. The princess was out on the balcony away from the crowd. "Serena, my dear, how you adored the Earth. You would spend hours staring upon its blue glory from the Moon." Serena smiled as she there, as the princess, feeling the breeze against her face, the longing for that special someone to hurry and come."Because you were in love." Serena gasped and slightly jumped as Prince Darien appeared behind her, holding her shoulders. _

_"Prince Darien." _

_"What are you doing out here all alone?"_

_"I thought I was never alone, my prince." _

_"I am sorry for being so late." _

_"I waited." Princess turned to face the prince. _

_"Something terrible is about to happened." Serena touched and held his face._

_"What has my prince so worried?" _

_"An evil power will take over the Earth." _

_"Then you must go and stop it." _

_"By the time I get home, it may be too late. Queen Beryl's evil has swept over the lands, soon she will have it all under her control. Her warriors are strong. Too strong." _

_"What can I do?" _

_"Go back inside to the ball." _

_"What?" _

_"Who's there!" A few of the Moon's guards appeared. _

_"Go." Prince Darien smiled. The princess returned inside. She walked down the steps, when a hand caught her hand on the railing. _

_"May I have this dance?" Serena smiled and took his hand. Prince Darien led her to the dance floor. They danced. "There is no doubt that war is about to come to your lands. My people will fight your people" Darien pulled her close to his chest. "Beryl will use Queen Metalia to try and conquer your world as she has donemy world."_

_"How can we stop her?" _

_"I'll fight as hard as I can. I hope you know how much you mean to me. How much I love you." _

_"I do." Serena and Darien sneaked upstairs to her bedroom. They were kissing through each giggle, as they were nearly caught. Darien closed Serena's door behind him. _

_"You're my heart." _

_"And you'll always have mine." They kissed. _

_"I love you," Darien said. _

_"I love you too." Darien held her facea as he kissed her again. A tear rolled down Serena's face. Darien touched her tears. _

_"What is wrong? Why are you crying?" _

_"Please, don't let this be our last night together." _

_"Oh, Serena. I will always be with you. Death can't stop our love." Darien kissed her again. Slowly they fell to the bed kissing passionately. _

* * *

_Princess Serena blushed as Prince Darien was on top of her, staring down at her. Both completely naked. She moved to cover her naked chest. _

_"Oh my Serena. Why are you blushing? You are so beautiful." Serena turned her head from his eyes as her cheeks were pink. "Oh princess..." Darien laughed. _

_"No, I'm not beautiful." Darien kissed her neck, turning her face back to him. _

_"Yes you are. The most beautiful girl in the universe." _

_"But I'm small…very small." _

_"And I love that." Darien placed his hand over her breasts. "Just perfect." He squeezed her nipple between his fingers. "Fits my hand perfectly." Darien bent down and kissed her nipple. "See." Serena smiled as he kissed her lightly on the lips. __He sucked a little harder on Serena's breast, causing Serena to moan. She arched off the bed. "I love you." _

_"I love you too." They kissed. Darien moved Serena's hand from the bed to his chest. _

_"Touch me, Serena." Serena's hand moved across his chest. Darien moved her hand to go lower, but Serena gasped. She quickly moved her hand around to his back. _

_"Oh! Darien, I can't." She hugged him. "I don't want to do anything wrong…" _

_"Shh…my princess. Don't worry." They kissed. "Everything will be perfect. Just relax and let it happen." _

_"I know." Darien lifted Serena's leg around his waist, over his hip. _

_"Just relax." They kissed as Darien slowly slid inside her. Serena gasped, holding his face between her hands, as he filled her. They both moaned at their connection, so pure, so right. With each thrust, they shared passionate kisses, neither wanting to lose the connections of their love as they made love. _

* * *

_Prince Darien sat up quickly as he felt the rumble. Serena moaned, snuggling against his chest. Darien reached for his clothes as he redressed. _

_"We must get up!" _

_"What?" Serena reached for her gown. _

_"It is happening! The war has begun." Serena gasped, dressing quickly with Darien. _

_"Oh no!" A blast in the distance. _

"Go to your mother, she will protect you! I must help your guards."

_"Darien!" Serena lifted the strap to her dress to her shoulder, and grabbed his arm, when he went to leave. "Promise me, you'll come back. Promise me you will come back to me!" Darien held Serena's face and kissed her forehead. _

_"I will always protect you, my love. Until my final breath." Serena started to cry. "Oh, princess. Don't cry." _

_"I can't help it." They hugged. _

_"I'll come back, look at me." Darien held her face. "I'll come back. Go to your mother, please." They kissed softly. Darien jumped down from her balcony to aid the guards. Princess Serena rushed to the balcony_

_"I love you!" Darien looked up at her. He smiled._

_"I love you too." _

* * *

_The Moon was attacked by Beryl and her army of Earth humans under her control. With the power of Queen Metalia she was setting the birthplace of the Dark Kingdom. The Moon Kingdom was to be destroyed to take over. Serena rushed around the palace searching for her mother and friends. She went outside and gasped at the destruction. She had tears in her eyes as her home was practically gone. _

_"No!" Queen Beryl appeared before her. _

_"Oh, if it isn't the Moon Princess!" Serena covered her mouth. "I will destroy that pretty face of yours!" Serena stepped back. A rose appeared blocking Beryl's attack. Prince Darien stood before Serena. _

_"Prince Darien! Why would you protect the princess of the Moon?" Darien took Serena's hand, as she stood behind him. "Be with me. And we will rule the universe." _

_"Never," Prince Darien said. _

_"Then I will destroy you both!" Beryl fired at them with her evil black crystal ball staff. Darien was gulfed away into the air. _

_"Darien!" _

_"Serena! Stay back!" Serena ran toward him, taken up by the air as well. Her hand held out. "Serena!" Darien reached for her hand. He pulled her to her him. She hugged him. _

_"I couldn't…let you go. I just couldn't..." _

_"I know." Darien kissed her. A black blast of energy hit them both. Queen Serenity rushed toward them with Luna and Artemis. Her daughter and the prince floating dead. Tears falling from Queen Serenity's eyes. Their hands still connected, even in death. Queen Serenity in a last attempt, used the Silver Crystal and will all her powers, sealed away the evil of Beryl and Queen Metalia from coming to power. All of Beryl's army gone, all the souls reborn and sent to a future Earth was Queen Serenity's final wish before she died. The wand was only to be used by Serena to protect and keep the future world at peace. _

_

* * *

_

Serena gasped with tears in her eyes. She looked at her mother before they were all transported back, screaming as they fell.

"Mother." Serena cried as she fell to her knees holding the wand to her chest.

"Now, we know why we are Sailor Scouts and why we are all here," Raye said.

"And what we must do," Serena said. Malachite attacked Luna and Artemis first, knocking them out, before he attacked the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon was hit first. She fell back against Sailor Venus, unconscious.

"We must…"

"Protect the princess!"

"Combine power!"

"Right!"

"Venus Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!" Their powers shielded Serena from Malachite's attacks. Serena was able to use her wand and defeat Malachite with his own power.

"Zoisite, I am coming!" Malachite disappeared. Serena rushed to Luna.

"Oh Luna."

"The entrance is the D-point to the North Pole, Serena. I am so proud of you, Serena." Serena hugged Luna. "Your mother would be proud."

"We march to the Dark Kingdom. That sleazy evil Queen Beryl is going down!"

"Right!"

"Let's go girls! Beryl is about to meet her match!"

"Right!" They followed their princess.

"Be strong!"

"Believe in yourself, Sailor Scouts!" Luna and Artemis watched as the girls ran out into the cold.

"Do you think they're really ready, Luna?"

"Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye? No problem. Serena, now that's another story."

"But they are going against the Negaverse. Serena has to be ready."

"Well, let's cross our fingers. Perhaps, she will have a klutz attack and defeat the queen." Artemis laughed. "But I believe in them. And I believe in Serena. They can do this." Luna looked to the sky. "May they all come home safety." They went back to wait for the girls to come home.

* * *

Sailor Moon cried out as the cold hit her again. 

"Why couldn't it be somewhere warm, like Hawaii!"

"I'm getting strong evil reading from that direction."

"Let's go then."

"Ah-choo!" Sailor Moon sneezed. "Oh, I want hot cocoa with plenty of marshmallows when we get home."

They all started walking in the direction of the volcano.

* * *

Queen Beryl watched from her crystal ball. 

"Well, well. So the sailor scouts have arrived. Who wants to greet our guest. Any volunteers?"

"We'll greet them my queen."

"Excellent. The Doom and Gloom Girls." The 5 girls giggled and disappeared.

* * *

All of a sudden the winds and snow stopped around them. 

"Weird, why did it stop so sudden?"

"There some kind of life form ahead." The girls rushed ahead. Darien appeared before them, tied up.

"Darien!"

"Stop, Serena!"

"Hold it! It might be a trap."

"Yeah, don't be so blind, Sailor Moon."

"I'll check it out," Amy said as her computer appeared.

"Help me, Sailor Moon."

"Oh, he's hurt!" Sailor Moon rushed ahead with the girls stopping her.

"Stop!"

"I have to help him! Let me go!"

"Watch out! He's a monster!" Amy yelled as the others tackled Serena. Darien attacked them with vines turning into a Doom girl. 4 more appeared behind her.

"Oh, there are 5 of them," Sailor Moon said.

"Oh, you don't stand a chance against us here." A fog appeared, blanketing them. They disappeared. Darien appeared again, tied up.

"Sailor Moon, I love you."

"Darien!"

"And who is dumb enough to fall for that trick again?"

"Darien!" Serena rushed to him, but was tackled again. "We have to make sure…what if it is him…"

"Serena, stop this!" Jupiter used her powers to shield the others, but was caught in the vines of the Doom girls.

"Don't worry about me! Go get Beryl! Supreme Thunder!" A huge explosion hit, blasting the girls back. Sailor Moon stood up first. Jupiter was in ice, her powers faded.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon tried to climb through the ice to help.

"Go, you have to find Beryl. Don't worry about me." Tears formed in Serena's eyes. "No time to cry, Princess. Go." Jupiter's eyes closed and she was gone.

"No! No! You can't die!" Sailor Moon screamed in tears.

_"Hang in there, guys. I'm with ya."_

"Let's go"

"No."

"What?"

"I want this all to end! I want it all to end!" Serena yelled. "You want the damn crystal! I don't want it Beryl! Take it! Take it!" Amy slapped her.

"I'm sorry, but you have to understand. Don't waste Jupiter's death." A beep came on Amy's computer. "They are coming. You 3 go, I'll hold them back."

"No," Sailor Moon said.

"Go."

"But Mercury, it isn't safe alone."

"You 3 have stronger powers. I can hold them back."

"Amy, promise me you won't die."

"I won't die, now go." They hugged. "You were my best friend."

"I love you Amy!" Mars had to pull Sailor Moon as they took off. Mina pushing Sailor Moon ahead. Amy watched them walking away. She was attacked as well, her illusion was Greg, her first and only love. The Doom girls were too much for Sailor Mercury, but she was able to destroy their leader's ability to use illusions with her final power.

* * *

Sailor Moongasped, holding her chest as she felt Amy's presence gone. 

_"Stay focused and keep fighting!"_

"Amy!" She collapsed to ground crying. "Amy's dead!"

"Stop crying like a baby every single time!" Mars said. Serena looked at Raye. "Our enemies are coming for us."

"I never thought it would…" Sailor Venus said a red light forming under Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus shoved her out of the way only to get sucked into the ground. Sailor Venus was defeated as well.

_"I believe in you."_

* * *

"Mars! Mars, slow down! I can't run anymore!" 

"Sailor Moon, I think…"

"What?"

"I think you are suppose to face Beryl alone."

"Are you leaving me too?"

"No, it's just, these Doom and Gloom girls are strong."

"No, we...we can just home. We can come back, when we are strong enough to win. Let's just go."

"Time for me to go. Be strong and don't give up."

"NO! Wait! I don't want you to do this! You don't have to protect me! Please, I don't want to be alone." Raye grabbed Serena's shoulder with a smile.

"Protecting you and that crystal is my destiny. Just like being princess has always been yours. I must do this, Serena." Mars took off running away from Sailor Moon toward the Doom and Gloom girls. "Hey! Who says this is the end of me! Keep going! I gonna teach you girls not to mess with me!" Mars was taken and defeated as well. She was held in ice as well.

"You were right, I should have kissed Chad." Serena stood with tears in her eyes before her final friend. Mars finally closed her eyes.

_"See ya around, Meatball Head."_

Serena gasped and fell to the ground.

"No, nomy friends. Lita, Amy, Mina, Raye. All my friends." Sailor Moon cried. With all her friends gone, Sailor Moon stood alone in the cold, on the doorsteps to hell.

* * *

_Ooooh…evil cliffhanger, I know._

**Thanks for all the reviews. The final chapter is next. Excited? If not, what's wrong with you? Been a long journey for myself, and it's great to see the end is just coming. Finale coming shortly!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Final Chapter. It's the battle to save the universe! Can the Sailor Moon succeed? Will Serena and Darien be reunited? ENJOY :P_

Sailor Moon sat on the cold ground. She was alone, truly alone.

"My friends…" All of a sudden the ghost of her friends appeared. Lita was first to touch her.

_"Come on, get up, Serena," Lita said. _

_"Be strong." _

_"Don't give up," Mina said. They all touched her. _

_"Stand up, Serena!" She did because Raye told her to do it. "We'll always be together."_

"Everyone…I will set you all free! I promise. Beryl is a goner!" Sailor Moon started running.

* * *

Down in the chamber, Darien woke up. He rose finally with a smile. His eyes no longer that beautiful deep blue, but filled with evil. He stood up. 

"Great, it's finally all done," Queen Beryl said. "Metalia will be revived and I will have the silver crystal!" Beryl laughed.

* * *

Serena came to the edge of the volcano unsure where or what to do now. 

"I will do my best." Serena screamed as she transported into the Dark Kingdom. She landed hard on the ground. "Wha…where am I…?"

"Welcome Princess. Welcome to my Dark Kingdom. I see you have done very well to come this far."

"Beryl." Beryl appeared partial, and then all of her, kneeling beside her was Prince Darien. He was kissing her hand.

"Prince Endymion, kill the Princess."

"As you wish." He stood up. Serena gasped.

"Darien!" Serena barely rolled from his attacks. She pulled out her wand to heal him, but the crystal didn't work.

"It's not use. You can't heal him. Prince Endymion is mine forever!"

"Darien!"

"Now give me that crystal!" Darien jumped and knocked the wand from Serena's hand with his sword. He threw a rose at Serena. She was engulfed in lines of roses, energy shocking her. Serena screamed.

"Darien." Prince Darien stood before her. Serena fell to her back. "I know you, you're not evil." Prince Darien took Serena by the throat, squeezing her. Serena was dropped to the ground.

"Soon Queen Metalia will be revived! She will fill your world with her dark energy from the Silver crystal. Everything you have done has been for nothing." Serena gasped, her fingers at her wand. She had flashes of all of her friends. She turned to Darien with her Tiara magic and hit him square in the chest as he was about to strike her with his sword. Serena gasped as he fell down, only to rise and attempt to kill her again.

"I told you! You can't turn him against me! His mind belongs to me now."

"Goodbye, Sailor Moon," Prince Darien said with a cold smile.

"She may have your mind, Darien. But you heart belongs to me."

"You are my enemy!" Darien went to strike her.

"Darien…stop…"

"Sailor Moon…die!"

"No, I'm won't!" Sailor Moon held the star locket out to him with pleading eyes. Prince Darien stood froze in place. "Remember, this is our locket. Don't destroy it. This is a symbol of everything we shared. All those happy times on the Moon and the Earth. Don't let her take all of that away from us. Darien, it's me. Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom. I don't want to fight you. Please. I've come to set you free just like you did me. Just touch it. All you have to do is touch it and you will remember it all." Darien's hand reached down and touched the locket.

"What is that light!" Beryl yelled.

_Flashes of many times together flooded Darien and Serena. Their first meeting. Prince Darien catching the princess before she fell. Their ball. Their first kiss by the lake. Darien and Serena on Earth, making fun at each other. Their first kiss in the new world. _

_"Who am I! I am all alone!" _

_"No! You have me. You'll always have me," Serena said kissing him._

Serena caught Darien as he fell forward.

"Darien!"

"Serena. Thank you."

"Darien…" She hugged him. "Oh my love."

"I am free."

"No! That princess! Trying to steal my Endymion from me again!" Beryl raised a black crystal and threw it at them. Darien turned with a rose, throwing it straight through the crystal, breaking it up into pieces. Darien grabbed Serena and shielded her.

"Darien!" The rose hit Beryl right in the chest.

"Why do you always protect her, Endymion? If you had just…we would have ruled the universe. Ahhhh!" Serena held Darien against her chest.

"Darien, just hang on, please."

"This rose! His love for that girl is killing me! NO!" Beryl phased through the ground.

"Darien! Darien…"

"Serena, go. Leave this place."

"Not without you."

"Go…" Serena gasped as he took his final breaths. "I'll find my way back to you. I always do."

"Hey, no. Look, you're going to fine, Darien. Darien. Darien!" Serena hugged him tighter. "Ahhh!" She screamed.

* * *

Queen Metalia gave Beryl power to kill everything and everyone to turn the Earth to black. Serena laid Darien to his back. 

"I love you Darien." She kissed him on the lips. "Watch me. I will defeat her and save our home." Serena stood up and walked out.

"Finally! I have all the power! The universe is mine!" Serena appeared. Beryl looked down. "Oh, Sailor Moon. You have come."

"Better enjoy that laugh, Beryl. It's the last one you'll ever have. You will never rule the universe as long as I live. Let's do this!"

"You don't know who you are up against, Sailor Moon."

"Princess Serena to you! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Beryl attacked her, burying her in ice.

* * *

Beryl laughed until she saw Sailor Moon transformed into the Princess Serena with her wand out, her eyes closed on top of the ice. On Earth, darkness begun to cover the area. 

"Serena! Don't let the Negaverse win! Everyone is counting on you!"

"I hear you Luna. Don't worry. I am not afraid anymore."

"You should be." Princess Serena opened her eyes.

"Cosmic Moon Power. Fight this evil." Beryl attacked her with all her power, as Serena held out her wand to stop the force.

"Why? Why are you fighting me?"

"I have faith."

"In love? Friendship?" Beryl laughed. "Your dream of a beautiful future is over with!"

"I have faith. In this world!"

"Fool! There will be nothing left in this world to believe!"

"Please, Silver crystal! I am not giving up! My friends are counting on me!" Serena could see their faces as they stood before her.

_"Hey, Serena, I'll help you now," Amy said. _

_"You are so stubborn, Serena. Let us help." _

_"Yeah, let us help. There are still so many guys I want to meet." _

_"We haven't known each other long enough for it all to end yet."_

"I do need all of you. Everyone… please help me."

_"I am here, my love."_ Darien appeared behind her. He put his hands on her shoulder and placed his hand over her hand on the wand. Serena gasped, as all the girls went behind her as well, their hands to the wand to help.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Ahhhh! What is this! NOOOO! This can't be!" Beryl was engulfed in the power of crystal. Serena fell to her back to the ground. She looked up at the light coming toward her.

"Oh, everyone. Thank you...so much." Serena's head turned to the side, as the pink light came back toward her taking her away as well. The pink light spread throughout the world.

* * *

Serena woke up to find the sun shining. She smiled and moaned. 

"Oh no! Why didn't somebody wake me up!" Serena screamed as she fell out of bed.

_"I am so proud of our scouts," Luna said. "They did really well. And they came back safe too."_

_"Only now they don't remember any of it. It's like none of them ever met," Artemis said._

_"Yeah, and they have a chance for peace. Real peace."_

_"But what about Serena and Darien…"_

_"Oh, I have a feeling, they will meet up again."_

Serena was speeding down the streets to her high school.

"Oh man, detention for sure! I am soo late!" Serena saw a short cut down an alley. "Oh, might as well try!" She jet through and came out bumping square into a strong chest. 2 arms caught her before she could hit the ground. Darien smiled, lifting Serena straight up with ease.

"Running late, Meatball head."

"Do I know you?" Serena asked looking into his eyes. Darien smiled. He lifted his sunglasses, showing her his deep dark blue eyes. Serena gasped at the gorgeous eyes. "I do." Darien smiled. "You're that jerk-head named Darien! Get your hands off me!" She pulled back.

"You ran into me, Meatball head."

"Hey! You don't know me, don't call me Meatball head, jerk!" Serena went to walk pass him and tripped. Darien caught her again, leaving her dipped down. Serena held his shoulders.

"That's 2 saves. You owe me."

"I owe you nothing jerk." Darien went to drop her lower. Serena gasped, holding onto him tight. "No, no, don't drop me!"

"I wouldn't dare drop you, Serena."

"Darien…" He lifted her up straight again. Serena smiled looking deep into his eyes.

_'Now you do owe him,' Serena thought. _

"No more clumsiness."

"Fine." Serena kissed his cheek. "There, we are even." Darien smiled.

"No…" Darien bent down and kissed her on the lips. Serena gasped.

_'Who is this guy and why is this kiss so familiar…. so sweet…. so goood…'_ Serena kept her eyes closed as Darien pulled away.

"Now, we are even." Serena got a flash of a handsome prince in armor looking like Darien and she was standing in a flowing white gown. They were holding hands, just like she was holding hand with Darien.

"Darien…" She touched her lips.

"Serena…you remember?"

"Darien!" Serena hugged him quickly. "Oh! You came back! You came back to me!"

"You saved me, again." The bell rung in the distance. Serena groaned, never wanting to let him go. "Go."

"But I don't want to let you go, my love."

"I will be waiting for you when you get out of detention."

"Promise?"

"I promise and we will be together the whole rest of the day." They kissed. "Go, you are so late."

"Ugh!" Serena kissed him on the lips quickly. She ran away partly before running back into Darien's arms for many kisses. Darien would pull her back for another kiss and another kiss.

"Go Serena!" She laughed and rushed down the street.

"I love you!" Serena screamed back.

"I love you too, Meatball head!" Serena waved before disappearing into the school. She couldn't wait until detention was over with. And today, getting detention for being late was well worth it.

**THE END **

_Thanks for all the reviews people! I know, horrible leaving it here, but I will be writing a sequel hopefully in the future. Don't worry! I am not that cruel, but I felt this was the perfect spot to leave this chapter in Sailor Moon life. I have to get out the tapes and try to work on that sequel. But I will give it my best. Thanks again! I really appreciated it! Babye _

_Until next time :P_


End file.
